The Unexpected
by Ariellove12
Summary: Bella is head cheerleader, Edward is football quarterback. They're both 17 and are the perfect couple. But what happens when Bella gets pregnant? My first fanfiction. AH/AU/OOC
1. Uh Oh!

AN: In this particular story Charlie and Renee are still together, Phil doesn't exist.

AGES:

Bella: 18

Edward: 18

Alice: 17

Jasper: 18

Rosalie: 17

Emmett: 17

Charlie: 39

Renee: 38

Esme: 38

Carlisle: 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I dedicate this chapter to 'Lil_Missy_Cassie, Mariana Teresia, and CoraCullen22, for reviewing before I even posted this chapter, thanks a lot (: Now for the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the morning light bouncing off my sunny yellow walls, and moaned. I felt awful.

"Bella! Time to get up! Your father and I are leaving now," Renee called.

"Mom wait, come here please," I called back.

My mother walked into my room and stood by the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not going to school, I don't feel good." I coughed and dramatically choked back vomit.

"Are you ok? Do I need to stay home with you?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed. Mom was always very overprotective with me. She worried herself grey if I got sick with something as simple as the common cold.

"Mom, I'm fine, I just want to stay home and relax. Go to work," I mumbled, falling onto my pillows.

"Well okay... Bella, if you need me, promise you'll call? I love you," she kissed me on the forehead. "You're burning up." She looked at her watch. "Can you take your temperature sweetie? I'm going to be late. Feel better darling. I'll see you later tonight – your dad will be home at nine."

"Okay mom, go, I'll be fine."

She looked at me for a second but turned and walked out. I sighed once the door was closed.

Mom was a doctor and Dad was a police officer. They both worked a lot – we lived in Phoenix, Arizona; a lot of people needed medicine and a lot more needed arresting.

I yawned, picked up my cell phone and and sent a text to my boyfriend, Edward.

_I won't be at school today, I'm sick._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

I pressed _send_ and sat up, I felt light headed immediately.

"Whoa," I mumbled, lying back down.

_'It's a love story baby just say yes,'_ my text tone sang. I smiled and looked at the new message.

_I'll skip, be there in thirty minutes_

_Love you,_

_Edward_

I smiled; Edward always skipped school when I was sick. I loved that about him; I was hardly ever alone if he could help it. I got up to freshen up, not wanting Edward to see me like this. As soon as I was up I felt nauseous so I darted to the bathroom and threw up. I groaned and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I slowly stood up and went to my closet.

I picked out a pink Hollister shirt, denim shorts and the appropriate undergarments. I went into the bathroom and showered, washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After the mixed berry soap, I got out, dried off and dressed myself. I looked in the mirror and groaned.

My hair was a curly mess, so I grabbed my hair straightener and while waiting for it to heat I applied some light make-up. I straightened my hair, brushed it and put the straightener away. As soon as I was done with that I stood up too quickly and the nausea hit again. I dived for the toilet. Disgusted, I brushed my teeth and used Listerine until every breath tasted like the stuff.

The doorbell rang, so I headed slowly down the stairs. Edward grinned at me when I pulled the door back – I tried to return the smile but it must have looked wrong. I still felt dizzy.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me, pulling me into his arms.

"I don't know, I want to lie down." I yawned and let Edward support my weight.

"Okay, let's go." He scooped me up, bridal style, and headed for the stairs. "Have you taken your temperature?"

"Not yet, I was on my way to though."

He opened my door and laid me on the bed. I saw him enter my bathroom and he came back with the thermometer. He stuck it in my mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did he took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it.

"Bella, your temperature is 104.5! I want to take you to the hospital, right now," he said.

"No, you don't need to do that, Edward," I mumbled.

I felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom, throwing up while Edward held my hair.

"Really, I'm fine," I said helplessly.

He rolled his eyes and picked me up. I stuck my tongue out at him, he thought just because I was five foot one and eighty-eight pounds he could act like I was a rag doll. I hated being so small sometimes, but I had gained three pounds in the last month. We were out in his car and he set me down, so I cooperated and buckled my seatbelt. Edward got in the drivers seat. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I turned off the air-con because I was freezing, and sat back.

I was shivering after a bit. "Edward, I'm really cold."

"I didn't think to bring you a jacket. It's hot, Bella. I'm burning up in here."

"Well I'm cold."

He stopped at a red light and grabbed his jacket from the backseat. He handed it to me and as I put it on, he turned the air back on. I grimaced. The hospital wasn't that far and we were now pulling into the emergency section.

"This is no emergency, Edward," I told him.

"You don't know that," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and got out. Edward came out and held my hand. We walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"My girlfriend is running high fever," he told the lady at the desk. "We need a checkup as soon as possible."

"Okay, Dr. Reynolds is available. I'll page him." She typed something into the computer. "Name of patient?"

"Bella Swan," I chimed in.

"He'll be with you shortly," she picked up a magazine and waved us away.

"Rude," I cussed, too low for her to hear.

But Edward heard because he grinned. I smiled back at him and we sat down together. Shortly after a doctor walked up to the front desk and turned to face the chairs.

"Bella Swan," the doctor called.

I walked up to the doctor with Edward right behind me.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked me.

"I've thrown up three times, have been getting dizzy, and have a 104.5 fever," I responded.

"OK, we'll just do a standard check-up and if we find nothing there I'll go for a urine test."

I nodded and we went into an examination room. He measured my height and weight. I was still five foot one and eighty-eight pounds.

"You're a tiny thing," he said to me, making a mark on his folder. "Quite underweight. You should be around ninety three to one hundred pounds. Do you do any sports?" he asked.

"Yes, cheerleading."

He nodded and we went through a few more procedures. Once all that seemed to be done, he started making longer notes on his folder. Eventually he looked at me and Edward, sitting down, holding hands.

"How old are you, Bella?" Dr. Reynolds asked

"Seventeen," I responded.

"I know the problem."

* * *

AN: I've never been in the emergency room so I just did it the way I wanted hah. It was short, but the next one will probably be longer. I know this Bella is not like the real one, but you will see the true Bella come through at certain times. Edward is kinda like the real one but he is different, of course. Reviews would be grand. I will start the next chapter right away. And hopefully will have it posted later today. I'm starting with cheerleading clinics tomorrow so I may or may not be able to post all through this week after today but I'll try, thanks for reading. Review and I'll send a little sneak peak of the next chapter. (:

Love you all.

~Ariel


	2. Two Months

**A/N:**

**Well first off: I got a beta for this story. Shaps will be editing my story from now on and I'm glad I got her, it will help much, thanks Shaps!**

**Second off: Sorry again for taking so long, if you read my author's note you'll understand. Thanks for waiting!! **

**Well I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed, thank you!**

Two Months

"Well, I think Bella is pregnant," Dr. Reynolds said.

I let out a little gasp. Edward's eyes were wide open and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"I would like to do an ultrasound, just to be positive," the doctor said after what seemed like forever.

I just nodded and squeezed Edward's hand. Instead of squeezing back he loosened his grip to the point where he was barely touching me. I frowned and felt rejected. Edward sighed and I jumped, the noise frightening me. I started to slide to the ground. I automatically threw my arms out to catch the fall but instead I felt strong arms underneath me. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. He rolled his eyes but gave me a tiny smile.

"Can't go a day without almost falling on your face," he said sarcastically.

I stuck my tongue out, "I don't know how I almost trip on a daily basis but I've never got hurt in cheerleading, even though I'm a flier. It makes no sense at all, seriously."

"You my love, are right, I really do not understand that either," Edward grinned.

I rolled my eyes and he smiled. A moment later we reached a surgically decorated room. The doctor walked inside ahead of us and I took a deep breath. Edward traded my palm for an arm around my waste.

"Bella, go into the bathroom and change into this," Dr. Reynolds told me, handing out a hospital gown.

I grabbed it, not saying anything, and went into the bathroom. I changed into the gown and lay on the table, praying that I was not pregnant. The doctor smeared cold blue gel on my stomach, then waved the little wand thing over it. I held my breath, waiting for results, Edward was squeezing my hand.

"Well Bella, you're definitely pregnant, with triplets," Dr. Reynolds said.

I gasped and saw Edward's eyes widen.

"T-t-triplets? You're s-s-sure?" I stuttered.

"Definitely triplets. I would say you're about eight weeks along, two months."

"You're really absolutely sure?" I asked again, not believing it.

"Yes, Bella. One hundred percent sure."

I felt woozy all of a sudden and the world went black.

***

"Bella, Bella wake up," I heard a voice call.

I opened my eyes and saw worried bright green eyes.

"Oh Bella, you're OK," the person said.

"Umm... yes? I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Bella, that's not funny I was worried sick."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Bella, please stop messing with me, this is really not the time for it."

Another man walked in after that, I guessed he was a doctor.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" the doctor asked.

"Umm I don't know," I responded, distracted.

I tried to remember who the green-eyed man was, but thinking to hard hurt my head. It seemed like I should know him but I just couldn't remember.

"Bella, do you remember why you're here?" the doctor questioned.

"No," I admitted.

"Doc, she didn't remember me, she asked who I was," the green-eyed man cut in.

"That's not good. Bella do you remember my name?"

"Umm should I?" I asked.

"Yes, it seems she has some amnesia but that sometimes happens after a fall. It's probably from the emotional shock but it's nothing really to worry about. I think it will be temporary but still… I wouldn't bring anything up about your 'news', she'll remember on her own soon enough. Try showing her some pictures or telling her some stories of things she's done. It may jog her memory. Make sure she gets plenty of sleep and a lot of love and care. Make her feel comfortable," the doctor told the other man.

"How long will it last?" the man asked.

"Probably just a few hours, a day at the most. If she still remembers nothing in twenty-four hours, bring her back."

"Will do, thanks," The man said to the doctor, then he turned to me, "Bella, come with me, I'm going to take you home."

"Umm... OK?" I responded.

He took my hand and walked out. I felt very weird holding a strangers hand but I tried to ignore it. He helped me into a car and got in himself, starting the engine.

"You never told me. What's your name?" I asked.

"Edward," he responded.

"How do you know me?"

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember being twelve and my mom being unhappy in Forks. I remember we moved to Arizona. I remember unpacking boxes and hating my life. Then my first day of school, after that, nothing."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you don't remember me, Bella. We only started dating two years ago when we were fifteen."

"We're dating? I'm seventeen?"

"Yes and yes."

"I don't remember."

"You will."

I sighed, I hated not remembering anything. It hurt my head trying so hard. I tried to remember anything about high school but in my mind I was still twelve and in elementary school. When we pulled up to a house I realized it was mine. I was happy I recognized that much, at least. I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"I don't know if I have a key," I said.

"You keep one in this bush," he grabbed the key and tossed it to me.

"Are you coming in?" I asked, unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Do you want me to? I can show you pictures and tell you some things to try to help you."

"Yeah, come in."

I remembered the layout of the house and where my room was, but a lot had changed in five years. I went to where I thought my room was and was shocked because it was so different. My walls were no long a light pink, instead it was sunny yellow. The old wooden floors were replaced with pure white carpet. The bed was now king sized. Also it looked so clean, not at all like when I was twelve.

When Edward walked in he grabbed three albums from a shelf, then sat next to me on the bed. I look at the one he had chosen to show first. It was red and lacy, it said _Edward & Bella_ on the top and there was a picture of him and I in the front cover. The picture was us holding hands, smiling for the camera, I could see I looked a bit annoyed, but couldn't remember why. Edward grabbed my hand and began.

"This picture in the front your mom took, it was our first date," Edward began.

"I don't remember... tell me about it."

"Okay, well, we did the simple movie and dinner thing. I came and picked you up and your mom took millions of pictures. After she was done we drove and got dinner at Olive Garden. You were nervous or something and when the waiter brought you your spaghetti you grabbed it without thinking it may be hot. You dropped the spaghetti in your lap and all down your shirt and you blushed scarlet." He chuckled. "We had to order you a new plate. When we were finished at the restaurant we rushed back to your house so you could change. Then we went and saw a movie, some sappy romance… I forget what it was called..."

"The Notebook? Right?" I interrupted, remembering.

"Yes that was it! You remember now?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, I remember some of that night, I remember going to see that movie. I sort of remember the spaghetti incident. I remember you trying so hard not to laugh at me, and feeling embarrassed and disgusting but that's it."

"Good!" he smiled crookedly and squeezed my hand.

I smiled back and he flipped the page. The next picture was of the two of us hugging, I stared at it hoping to remember taking it.

"This night was our second date, your mom must've snuck that picture. We went on a boat ride and had a picnic at the park. You fell out of the boat leaning over the edge," he burst out laughing.

"I don't remember, but maybe I should be happy I don't," I smiled.

We went through the rest of the album, Edward telling me about every picture. When we were done he grabbed a pink photo album that read _Friends_. On the cover was eight people. I only recognized Edward and myself.

"Do you know any of them?" Edward asked.

"No," I frowned.

"That's OK. They're, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike," he pointed out each one.

"Rosalie is very pretty," I commented.

"I guess she's alright. You're prettier. Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica are on the cheerleading squad with you. Emmett, Ben, and Mike are on the football team with me."

"I'm a cheerleader?"

"Captain, actually, and I'm a quarterback."

"Wow, sweet. We don't have a game anytime soon do we? I don't remember the cheers or anything."

"We have a game Friday, it's only Monday now. Your memories will come back to you before then."

"I hope."

He opened the book, there was a picture of the same people but the guys were wearing football uniforms, the girls wearing cheer uniforms.

"That was right before a football game. That night was bad, Angela was doing some flip and messed it up. She sprained her ankle," Edward said.

We continued again looking through the pictures. I was starting to remember some of the things in them. I could occasionally remember what was going on in the pictures. I remembered that Rosalie and I were absolute best friends, that she was pig-headed and could be very conceited. Also that she if she doesn't like you she'll make your life absolute hell. I remembered that Emmett was a big joker, he loved making fun of me and he could turn anything into a joke. I knew Rose and Emmett were dating. I remembered that Jessica was very rude and we didn't really like each other but for some reason we were hung out together, and that Angela was very nice and kind-hearted. I remembered that Ben was kind of shy and didn't talk that much unless you were good friends with him. I remembered he and Angela were dating. Also, that Mike had a crush on me, even though he and Jessica were together. He pushed his feelings on me a lot and that made Jessica mad. I felt bad though, because I didn't really remember what Edward was like. I could remember some stuff that happened on our dates but I didn't really remember his personality.

After we were done with that album we switched to the last one. It read _Family_ I saw a picture of my mom, dad, and myself. My parents looked older, but I knew they would. Edward didn't know anything about the pictures since he wasn't there when they were taken, but I could recall some details.

Once we were done I sighed. I felt a lot better. I remembered so much more now but I still didn't remember Edward's personality. All I knew about him was what I could tell from the time we were currently spending now. I could tell he had a good sense of humor, and that he was very caring. I could also tell he loved me. I could feel that I really liked him, and I could feel the love we shared.

Edward was staring at me with a longing look in his eyes. He leaned towards me and gently pressed his lips on mine. I felt my lips burning under his, the fiery need burning inside of me, the need for him. I twisted my fingers in his hair and locked my hand on neck, pressing him to me. We broke apart after a while, gasping for breath. Under his touch I remembered everything about him. I remembered how kind he was, how his touch was always so gentle. Everything flowed back to me, I could remember almost everything. There was one last memory tugging in my mind, I couldn't figure it out.

"I remember now, Edward. There's just one thing gnawing at my mind. We were we in the hospital earlier, what happened?" I asked.

"Bella, well..." he hesitated.

It popped in my head and I no longer needed him to tell me. I stopped him from speaking by holding up a finger and whispering, "I remember."

I remembered with perfect clarity.

**A/N:**

**Well I'm sorry once again for taking forever. From now on I'll try to post once a week. I need time to write and my beta to edit. Sometimes it may be twice in one week. As you can probably tell I'm naming the chapters after what month of pregnancy Bella's on. I did my research on amnesia and wrote according to what I found out. I'm breaking this chapter into two since I have too much to write and I wanted to post, plus the chapter would've been really long so I cut it off here. Thanks for liking my story please review it (:**

**~Ariel**


	3. Two Months cont

Two Months cont.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is not yet edited! I am to impatient for my own good, but as always, I will post the edited version up when I get it backfrom Shaps. Thanks you everyone for reading this and giving such kind reviews! Now i know you don't want to listen to me ramble so here's the chapter.**

Previously:

"_I remember now, Edward. There's just one thing gnawing at my mind. We were we in the hospital earlier, what happened?" I asked._

"_Bella, well..." he hesitated._

_It popped in my head and I no longer needed him to tell me, I stopped him from speaking by holding up a finger and whispering, "I remember," and I did, I remembered with perfect clarity._

* * *

I gasped and fell into Edward's arms.

"Am I really..." I couldn't say the word out loud.

"Yes, Bella you really are pregnant. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll be there for you through it all. I'll never leave your side."

"But with..." again I couldn't say it.

"Yes, triplets. I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"It's not completely your fault."

"I know... but still I wish it would've never happened."

"Me too... but it did happen, and we have to deal with it."

"So sorry, so so sorry."

"We're so young..."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I nodded and curled up into a small ball and wept. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was one of those people who thought nothing bad could happen to me, but I was wrong, so wrong. Then it hit me, why was I sitting her crying, that was pointless, it wouldn't help. I was pregnant and nothing was changing that, why sit here and waste my tears? I sat up and looked into Edward's green eyes, they held sadness.

"Bella, how are we going to tell our parents?" he asked, worried.

"I...don't know they're going to be so mad," I frowned, "Friday is the last football game of the fall right?"

"Yes... Why does that matter right now?"

"Let's not tell them until Saturday, then. If we do they won't let us go, and we'll lose without out star quarterback. Plus, this will probably be the last time I get cheer."

"You're right, we'll wait until Saturday. Esme and Carlisle are going to be so disappointed in us, they trusted us."

"They'll never allow me to sleep over at your house again," I said sadly, "We totally blew it."

"They will, you'll just have to sleep with Rosalie."

I nodded, he was right. As long as I was with his adopted sister, his parents would allow it, but would mine?

"I hate being seventeen, not legally an adult, still having to follow rules. Having to worry about mistakes getting you grounded or losing trust, losing freedom," I ranted.

"Well I'm glad I'm eighteen and can move out if I wish. You shouldn't be overly concerned either, you'll be eighteen in just a week," he replied.

"I forgot my birthday was in a week. Well, that changes things. Let's not tell them until the day after my birthday, then they can't do anything, and we can be free to do as we please."

"Bella, there will always be reasons to postpone it, out parents will be more upset if we hold back on just telling them."

"Can't we at least wait until after the game? I promise we can tell them the day after, please?"

"Fine, but Bella we are telling them then, I won't wait any longer than that, no matter what."

I nodded and smiled a little. I didn't understand why we couldn't wait until my birthday but I let it go. I looked over at Edward and saw he was staring at me. I felt self conscious and could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently on mine. I pulled back after just a second, though and he seems annoyed.

"Isn't that how this all happened?" I questioned, looking down at the barely there baby bump.

"No silly, didn't your mom teach you how babies are really made, well it's not from kissing. You see when a man and a women love each other..." he began, jokingly.

"I think I would know better than most," I cut him off, rolling my eyes.

"Probably."

We sat and just talked for a while then I decided I was tired.

"I think I want to turn in early, like now," I yawned.

"You haven't eaten anything today, I think you should. I'll make you something," he offered.

"What's the point? I'm just going to throw it up tomorrow morning."

"It's not good for the babies, you have to eat something, please?"

I gave in and stood up, walking to the kitchen. Edward cooked me some Ramen Noodles. I ate them and Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll let you go to sleep now. I'll be here to pick you up at seven, I love you," he hugged me and walked out.

I crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly.

***

"Bella, sweetheart wake up," I heard a voice call.

I fought my way out of my stupor and opened my eyes, seeing my mother.

"Do you feel well today?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," I lied, I felt awful but I knew it would blow over so decided to get ready.

"OK good. We're heading off to work, your father will be home at eight today, I'll be home at ten. I love you, have a good day at school."

I nodded and got out of bed. I headed to my closet and picked out a lose shirt and some stretch jeans, hoping no one would notice anything, they hadn't before. I ran into the bathroom at that thought and was sick. I groaned and sat there until I felt a little recovered, sweat was caked on my face.

"Ew," I muttered, slowly standing up.

I carefully got in the shower and did my routine, then got out and dressed. I didn't approve of the way I looked but decided my secret was more important. I sighed and felt sick again, I crouched over the toilet and threw up. After a second I stood up and brushed my teeth.

"Cut me a break," I muttered to no one in particular.

I decided on very light make-up, just some eye shadow and mascara. Then I walked out and got all my stuff together, including my toothbrush, just in case. I heard a horn and went outside. I climbed into the car and took a deep breath.

"How you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Not that great but it'll blow over, just like yesterday," I felt kind of light headed though.

"I'm still so sorry, more sorry then you'll ever know."

"It's fine, you feeling bad and constantly apologizing doesn't make it better. Just be happy enough for both of us."

"Well I can make you happy I think. I did some research and figured that the sickness should fade around four months, you probably won't have to deal with it past then."

"That doesn't really help I still have to deal with this for like another month."

He frowned and sighed, "I would do anything to take this back. If I could deal with sickness instead."

"Well you can't so just forget it and shut up," I snapped.

I gasped, not believing how rude I had just been to him. Stupid hormones.

"I'm sorry Edward, you were trying to comfort me and I was rude. Forgive me?" I pleaded.

"Of course Bella, I understand, I'm not mad at the least," he smiled.

Then we were at the school. Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand.

"Edward, I don't feel good," I mumbled, clamping my hand to my mouth.

"Crap! Hang on stay here and don't throw up. I can tell Rose right? She can help you," he suggested.

"I don't care, Edward now!"

He darted across the lot where Rosalie was, I saw her eyes widen and after a second she rushed over to me.

"Come on Bella, let's go," she grabbed my arms and pulled me along to a single person bathroom in the school.

I felt lightheaded and darted to the toilet. Rose looked sympathetic when I stood up. I ignored her for a second and I brushed my teeth. Once I was done I turned to Rose and she held her arms open. I hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder. We sat on the floor and Rose comforted me while I sobbed. When I pulled myself together she grabbed some toilet paper and offered it to me. I took it and wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, this isn't fair, you're so kind all the time and you make one little mistake and you're the one who gets pregnant," Rose frowned.

"Thanks Rose, I'm sorry for losing it like that. I just can't believe this had to happen to me. I guess it's proof that bad things happen to everyone. Plus, did Edward tell you it's triplets?"

"Oh my God! Are you serious, he did not tell me that. He was in a rush I suppose, I can't believe this. I'll help you, I promise. I'll babysit whenever you need. How did you're parents react?"

"We haven't told them, we're going to after the game Friday. I want to be able to cheer and if I told them they wouldn't let me. It'll be my last chance to and I'm not passing it up."

"I understand that. Well we already missed first and most of second period so want to just sit it out until the bell rings?"

"Yes."

"Oh are you going to be at cheer practice after school, coach got mad because she actually had to do some work instead of you running everything."

I rolled my eyes, "What is she going to do when I'm gone next year?"

"You offered to be assistant next year, remember? Since you are going to college in Arizona."

"Crap, well I doubt I'll be her assistant or be attending college since I'll be a Mom."

"True, unless you're doing adoption or abortion."

"No way, I could not kill the kids. Plus, adoption is out I know once I see them I won't want to let go."

Rose nodded and the bell rang, we got out and headed to our next classes. I left told her bye once I saw Edward walking towards me. I walked faster, towards him.

"I'll see you at lunch," Rose called after me.

I turned a little and gave her a thumbs up. I clung to Edward and he smiled down at me.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, I talked with Rose, she offered to babysit for us," I smiled.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"Just Angela and Emmett. Mike would tell Jessica and Jessica would blab to everyone then before we knew everyone at school would know that I'm pregnant."

He nodded and we walked into our class, biology, luckily we were lab partners. I hoped with all my heart we would not be doing any type of lab, I didn't want to risk it. I crossed my fingers until I saw the teacher pull out the projector.

"We'll be watching a movie, today. Sit back and pay attention, there will be a test on it," the teacher announced.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat back to endure the movie. Edward grabbed my hand under the table and played with my fingers through the whole class. It turned out that was very distracted and once the movie was over, I didn't know what I had just seen. After the bell rang we got up to go to lunch. I decided on a salad. We sat at our regular table. The rest of the say seemed to fly and before I knew it I was in Edwards car, ready to go home.

***

"OK this is the last game and we have to really show them what we've got!" I gave the cheer squad a pep talk right before the game, "Spirit in and start cheering, get ready for some push-ups."

The girls let out a shout and we ran onto the field. We shouted the mascot of the school and got into position. We cheered and did push ups for all the points we scored. **(AN: that's what we do at my school so yeah (:) **At half-time the marching band did their show then we went to do our show. We did a cheer, and a dance. Then got into pyramid form, I was on top. When I was boosted to the top I almost fell but caught myself. I took a breath and smiled, relieved. We did a chant and I was thrown off the top into waiting arms. When I was set on the ground we all posed and shouted out, "Go Demons." (the mascot) Everyone did cartwheels off the field and I ran up to Edward, who was stretching, getting ready for the last half. He looked so hot in that blue uniform, his bronze hair was super messy from running around and the helmet, but he pulled it off. He smiled when seeing me, pulling me into his arms.

"You scared me to death almost falling like that," he whispered.

"Sorry, I scared myself half to death to. Other than that how did we look?"

"You did great babe."

I smiled and he released me, getting ready to go back out.

Edward kissed me quick on the lips, "For luck," he smiled and ran off.

I smiled and pressed my fingers to my lips, he always did that but it never failed to give me an adrenaline rush. I shivered and got back into position. In the end we won the game, 30 to15. After the game Edward and I got into his car. Rosalie was taking her own and heading to some party. He told me it was time to tell, and offered to go to his house to tell his parents first. Which I accepted, no hesitation. I was hyperventilating by the time we pulled up to his house.

"Bella, calm down, it'll be OK. They can't do anything but ground us or forbid we see each other anymore. That won't work, you know that. We have almost all our classes together, plus you're almost eighteen, it will be fine," Edward told me.

I saw where he was coming from and took a deep breath, getting out of the car. I looked down at my stomach self consciously, this outfit was tight and you could see the tiny bump. Edward took my hand and we walked into the house.

"Edward, is that you? How was the game?" Edward's mom, Esme called out, coming around the corner.

"It was great we won 30 to 15," Edward smiled.

"That's great! Hello Bella, you staying the night?" she asked.

"I don't think so, my parents will want me home," I said quietly.

"Mom we need to tell you something, is Dad home?" Edward asked.

"Yes, what is it son?"

"We need dad to be here too."

"Carlisle, get down here," Esme called.

Carlisle walked down and smiled at his son.

"Edward and Bella said they need to tell us something," Esme told her husband.

"OK... let's go sit down?" it came out like a question.

Edward nodded and towed me with him to the family room. We sat on the couch across from his parents. I clung to Edward and buried my face. He patted my back and turned to face his parents.

"Mom, Dad... I'm just gonna say it. I got Bella pregnant with triplets," he said super quietly.

I looked up to see his head drop and his face looked pained.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"You heard me, dad..."

"Do Renee and Charlie know this?" Esme questioned.

"We were going to tell them next," I stepped in.

Both of Edward's parents looked pained, disappointed.

"We trusted you two, how could you let us down like this?" Carlisle sighed.

Esme broke down and was crying. I felt awful watching her look so upset over this. I felt so stupid, one little mistake and my life was changed forever.

"I want you both to go to Bella's house and tell her parents. We'll get together to discuss punishments. Of course I'm sure Charlie will give you a good yelling, which is why I'm not. He'll be bad enough for all four of us, now go and when you've told and Charlie gets over screaming I want you to come straight home, Edward," Carlisle said.

We both nodded and got up. I feared my parents more now, my dad was going to blow up on us. Yet I knew most of the fumes would be let out on Edward, I felt bad for him. I knew I would get lectured bad the second he was gone. I climbed into his car and we headed to my house. Neither of us said a word as we drove the route to my house. Once we parked in the driveway Edward turned the car off and turned to me.

"I may not get to do this for a while," he said, leaning in.

With that he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was deep and passionate. His tongue slipped into my mouth, deepening it further. For a few minutes our tongues were twisted together, fighting for control, neither of us won, but we didn't mind. After a while I pulled back, pressing my fingers to my lips. We wouldn't get to that again for a while.

"I love you so much," Edward told me, pressing his lips to mine for just a second before pulling away.

"I love you too," I smiled and got out of the car.

Edward followed me into my house where my parents were chatting at the table. They smiled at us when we walked in.

"Did you win?" my father asked.

"30 to 15," I smiled.

"Good job!" he congratulated.

"Well umm... Mom, Dad can we go into the living room and talk real quick?" I asked.

"Sure, is everything OK?" my mom asked, getting up.

"Depends what you mean by, 'OK.'"

Both of my parents looked confused. We went into the living room and sat. Edward opened his mouth to speak but I held a finger up.

"I'll do it," I whispered. Then looking my dad in the eye I told them, "I'm pregnant with triplets,"

I tensed for the yelling, and it came quick.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!" my father screamed.

I didn't respond, just prepared for my mothers sobs while my dad went on about how irresponsible we were. I knew that was what it would be, and I'm never wrong.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I can't believe you would let that boy pressure you into that. Edward, I can't believe you would force that on my daughter!" Charlie furiously yelled.

"Dad he didn't pressure or force me into anything!" I yelled back.

"You two stop! Charlie, yelling at Isabella and Edward will not change anything," my mother jumped in this. "You are both far to young to take care of one baby, let alone three. Maybe you could do adoption, find someone that can properly take care of them. They deserve parents that can give them what they need, not teenagers."

"They need to be yelled at Renee! How else will they learn that things like this are not acceptable?" Charlie was even madder now.

"Guys, don't fight, this is my fault," Edward nudged me and pointed to himself, "Our fault," I corrected. "Also, I am not putting my babies for adoption, I can take care of them with my savings and college fund, I have a lot. I will move out if I have to, I'm almost eighteen."

"Bella, think about this, don't you want the best for you're babies?" my mother questioned.

"I can give them what they need and I'm keeping them," I replied stubbornly, "I'm going through the sickness and pains, I deserve them."

"Maybe you could just keep one."

"No way! That would be mean, to separate them like that."

"We can't choose for you, but you should think it over. When did you find this out?"

"Last Monday, when I was sick."

"Bella! Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"I wanted to cheer, Mommy, I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about this... Edward, you should be getting home, I'll imagine you're parents are wondering where you are."

"No ma'am, they're not, we went and told them first. They wanted to discuss... punishments with you and Mr. Swan," Edward responded politely.

"You... Well OK. Tell them to call me on my cell, you can go now. We need to talk to Isabella," my mother told him.

"Yes ma'am. Bye, Bella," Edward stood up and left the room.

"Bella, it was very irresponsible for you to get yourself into a position like this. Yet, it happened and nothing is changing this, we'll talk after Carlisle and Esme contact me. You will have to suffer the consequences for your actions," my mother lectured.

"Yes ma'am, that's fair. Can I go take a shower and go to bed?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Go take a shower but then come back down here, we'll have a punishment by then," she said, her cell phone ringing.

I trotted up the stairs and grabbed some shorts and a cami. I hopped into the shower, taking longer than I normally would. I brushed my teeth carefully, twice. Once I got downstairs I saw my mom waiting for me.

"Well Bella we decided. We were going to make it that you and Edward would never be allowed to have a sleepover again, but now that this already happened we really don't think it will again. We couldn't make you two stay away from each other since he's the father of you're children. Therefore, we decided that punishment was unnecessary for you. You'll suffer enough through labor, morning sickness, all the aches you'll have, everything that goes with being pregnant," my mother declared, "Edward will have to stick with you and be involved with his family, plus deal with all your mood swings and such, so that's his punishment."

I smiled and hugged my mother. She smiled but looked sad.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," I said.

She nodded and with that I got into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AN: Hoped you liked the chapter, sorry it's a little late. OK so I can't decide should I do a few chapters in Edwards POV? If you think I should message me or put it in your review. If anyone is wondering Alice and Jasper will be in this story just a little on. Also just so you know there will definitely be a sequel, I've already started writing it. This was a story I was just randomly writing but I lost it when we had to wipe my computer for viruses. So I decided to turn it Twilight and post it here ( three sequels I've begun are on the laptop though, so I already have some of them written. Yes, this story will be a series, I think about four stories in total. Also, updates may be slower since I started another story. The idea won't leave me alone so I must write the story but updates may not be that much slower, since summer vacation starts June 5th. The story will be called He's Mine. Subscribe to me if you wish to know when it comes out. Now tons of people are adding me to favorites and subscribing to me, I appreciate that, it's awesome but I would like more reviews. Tell me how I can improve, give me ideas, tell me your favorite and least favorite parts, anything. Anyhow if you read through all my rambling then thanks lol love ya all.

P.S. This chapter is REALLY long (4,402 words!-counting the author's note-)so I should get tons of reviews... *cough cough* hint hint lol

~Ariel (:


	4. Three Months

New Chapter! (:

This chapter is dedicated to Twilight-Lover21917.5 for taking the time to PM me her review when it wouldn't let her do it normally, thanks so much it made my day (:

Previously:

"_Well Bella we decided. We were going to make it that you and Edward would never be allowed to have a sleepover again, but now that this already happened we really don't think it will again. We couldn't make you two stay away from each other since he's the father of you're children. Therefore, we decided that punishment was unnecessary for you. You'll suffer enough through labor, morning sickness, all the aches you'll have, everything that goes with being pregnant," my mother declared, "Edward will have to stick with you and be involved with his family, plus deal with all your mood swings and such, so that's his punishment."_

_I smiled and hugged my mother. She smiled but looked sad._

"_I'm sorry, Mommy," I said._

_She nodded and with that I got into bed and fell fast asleep_.

Three Months

I walked around Edward's room, waiting for him to be up. I woke up at five but it was six now and he was still sleeping. Impatient, I poked him gently and watched his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning my love, the earth says hello!" I smiled.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

"Don't be crabby it's only six, silly."

"You're very... 'bright' this morning."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Well, we're going to do something fun today."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go to an amusement park."

"No we're not."

"Why not?!"

"Bella, darling... we have school today, plus you're pregnant and we wouldn't be able to really do anything."

"It's healthy to ditch every once in a while. Plus, it's Friday, and we don't do much on Fridays at school. I can do tons of stuff while preggo. I researched it earlier."

"What time did you wake up?"

"Five. Anyhow. I looked it up and the website said while it may be a risk people have done it with no complications. I'll be fine. Please, Edward?"

"I don't like that there is a risk, why can't we just go later, when you're done with all this. Please?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, now get ready for school. We have to leave in an hour."

"Fine."

I went into his bathroom, took a shower, then wrapped myself into a towel. I walked back into Edward's bedroom to see him throwing various school-outfit items around the place.

"Whoa," he gasped when he spotted me.

"Get in there mister, go take a shower," I said playfully.

He nodded and quickly went into the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and sighed. I was near the point of having to start wearing maternity clothes, which sucked. All my clothes were almost too tight so I always wore one of Edward's hoodies. I would be eight months pregnant by the time school was over. Pulling on a Hollister shirt and jeans, I looked around the room before plucking Edwards Arizona cardinals hoodie from his unmade bed. Edward walked out from the bathroom at that moment, and smiled.

"You look sexy in my hoodies," he said playfully.

"Ha ha. You're just so hilarious you could be a court jester," I joked.

Soon after breakfast, we climbed into the car and Edward and pulled out of the driveway.

"When we get home from school, let's go shopping for maternity clothes, okay? I would say baby stuff too, but we don't know the genders yet," I suggested.

"Sure, but I'm paying for everything," he smiled.

"Why? My family is fine on money Edward, my mom's a nurse."

"I know, but my dad's a doctor and my mom's an architect. Plus, money isn't the reason I want to buy everything. You have to go through being pregnant and it's all my fault, so paying for everything you and the babies need is the least I can do. This is part of my 'punishment' after all."

"Better than my 'punishment'. I have to deal with morning sickness, be humiliated at school… well, soon, when people find out and I'm walking around with a basketball sized stomach. Plus, I also have to deal with my family, so you have it easy. All you have to do is deal with me, which you would've done anyway. So whatever, pay for the baby stuff, I don't care." I sniffed dramatically and looked out the window.

"How are those mood swings going?" he teased.

"I hate you," I declared as we pulled up to the school.

"Aww! I love you too, Bella."

"Manwhore," I muttered before getting out of the car.

"Well thank you, what an awesome compliment," he grinned, grabbing my hand.

"Thanks for dealing with me Edward. Even when I randomly get mad at you and start yelling you keep your cool, and I love you for it."

"That's why I do it, Bella. I don't care if you're moody, you're still the beautiful girl I love."

I smiled and we walked into our English class. We were fifteen minutes early but somehow not the first ones there. I saw two unfamiliar faces in the class. One was a really pretty, super tiny girl with spiky black hair; the other a tall blonde guy. The girl looked at me and smiled, then she and the boy walked over to Edward and I.

"Hello, I'm Alice Brandon, and this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock. We just moved here from Forks in Washington."

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward," I responded.

"Oh, _you're_ Bella! I've heard tons of people talking about you."

"Not surprising," I sighed. Already everyone knew I was pregnant.

"Not to be nosy but may I ask what the hype about you is?"

"I'm pregnant," I muttered, squeezing Edward's hand.

He turned to me and gave me a reassuring smile, squeezing my hand back.

"You are? Aww I'm sorry, that's a bummer," she said sympathetically.

"No offense Alice, but I'm surprised you haven't gasped and made some excuse to get away from me. That's what almost everyone else does."

She laughed. "How rude would that be? I think we'll be fantastic friends. I love shopping and I'm desperate need of a partner. Jasper can carry a lot of bags, but he's no fun other than that."

"Sorry, Alice. Shockingly, I prefer to throw a football around over spending sprees," Jasper shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"Then you and Edward will get along great, he's senior quarterback on the football team this year," I smiled.

"I don't mind football either," Alice said. "I was a cheerleader at Forks High. I just would never dare touch a football."

I laughed at the awesome coincidences in our lives. "I was cheer captain this year! We'll definitely get along fantastically! Shopping and cheering are my two favorite things. Other than Edward of course. You'll like my best friend Rosalie, too. She loves shopping and she was co-captain in cheer." I turned to Jasper, who was taller than I'd expected. He almost came up to Edward's height. "Jasper, you and Edward and Emmett will get along just great. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, he's a huge dude, he was linebacker this year."

"We'll all be great friends, I can tell," Alice smiled.

"She's not kidding about that, Alice is never wrong about these things. If she says we'll be great friends, we will be. It's like a sixth sense," Jasper explained. "Also, a warning, Edward. Alice likes to kick all guys to the curb and have girl time every once in a while. She will literally steal your girlfriend and make you go hang with your guy friends."

"Good luck Alice, have fun trying to separate me from Bella," Edward taunted.

"No offense Edward, but Alice looks like she can kick butt," I joked. "Anyway, Alice and Jasper, would you like to come shopping with Edward and I for maternity clothes this afternoon?" I asked.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Alice screeched.

"The bell is about to ring, but come and sit with us at lunch. We'll make plans for Rosalie to come too."

"Yay! Girl time Edward sorry I'm going to kidnap your girlfriend. But you and Jasper can get to know each other."

"My point has been made," Jasper chuckled.

Edward groaned and I laughed.

The bell rang and Edward took his place next to me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper by her. The teacher droned about Shakespeare and the Romeo and Juliet play we would be doing. We got into partners and, obviously, I went with Edward. We were assigned the part where Romeo dies. We rehearsed for the whole lesson, then the bell rang. Edward and Jasper compared timetables, then both headed off for the track section of the school. Alice had next period gym with me.

"I'm so excited that you love shopping as much as I do, Bella. We'll have so much fun!" Alice squealed.

"I'm sensing you're a very high energy person," I smiled.

"You guess correctly. I have ADHD and I love coffee."

"Oh fantastic!" I laughed.

"We have to have a sleepover tonight! You can come to my house after shopping, Rosalie too, if she wants. Girl's night! It will be so fun."

"Yeah that would be great. I practically live with Edward so my parents won't care if I go somewhere else. I'll just go over there to get stuff after shopping."

"That won't be necessary, we'll buy stuff for you while we're out, any excuse to shop."

I smiled, I could see a beautiful friendship blooming. She was a really great person, and I knew there would be a lot of fun times with her around. Of course, Rose was awesome too, but that was just a 'duh' thing to say. Or think. It was like Alice said; we would all be great friends.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long the next chapter should be up soon I've already started on it and have 2 pages written so it won't be long i'll finish writing today and send it off to my editor today. (Thanks Shaps!) Reviews are always appreciated! So how has everyone's Summer been so far?


	5. Three Months cont

Three Months cont.

A/N:

Oops I haven't put a disclaimer yet so here's one for the whole story:

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Meyer I only bask in her glory lol jk but really I'm not I just use her characters for your amusement.**

Well I'm being oh so nice and getting you this chapter really fast so I expect reviews, tons of them! Thanks for all the reviews I've received, you people are the reason I write. By the way this is directly continued from the last chapter, I just didn't want the last chapter to be too long so my editor would get it out faster. Thanks a million Shaps (: Anyhow enough rambling here's the chapter

Previously:

* * *

_I smiled, I could see a beautiful friendship blooming. She was a really great person, and I knew there would be a lot of fun times with her around. Of course, Rose was awesome too, but that was just a 'duh' thing to say. Or think. It was like Alice said; we would all be great friends._

"Bella!" Edward called out.

I smiled and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Edward," I heard a female voice purr.

"What Lauren?" Edward let go of me and turned towards her, rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking we should go to a movie tonight. I know you are just sticking with her," she shot a glare towards me, "because she's pregnant and you feel bad for her. You don't even really like her, I can tell, pick me up at seven."

"Sorry Lauren, no can do. I'm busy tonight, hanging with some friends. And you're right, I don't like Bella," he paused.

I almost cried right then, I bit my lip and inched away from him, towards Alice and Rose, whose jaws had dropped. Lauren looked sly she gave me a wicked grin. Alice and Rose pulled me away from Edward, who looked confused when they did so. The tears started flowing then and Alice led me towards her car, she stuck up the finger at Edward.

"Well tomorrow night then, Eddie," I heard Lauren say.

"Bella, wait! You didn't let me finish, I was going to say I don't like Bella, I _love_ her," Edward continued, "Anyone with eyes can see that now back off and leave us alone. I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it. Bella, please stop crying, come here, my love."

I hesitated but started slowly walked towards him, his arms were opened towards me.

"Bella, you're so stupid, he didn't mean _you_," Lauren grinned and stepped into Edward's embrace.

Edward winked at me and hugged her back, my heart dropped, maybe I was really stupid. I closed my eyes and turned, not wanting to see anymore. I turned back a little when Edward spoke, his lips were by Lauren's ear.

"Don't ever call me Eddie," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

With that he pushed her away and walked towards me. I smiled, relieved, I now got why he had winked at me. He wrapped his arms around me and bent next to my ear.

"I love you, only you. Never doubt that, Bella," with that he pressed his lips on mine.

I pulled back after a minute and looked where Lauren had been, she wasn't there anymore. I looked around and saw her running towards her car.

"That's what she deserves, I doubt she'll mess with us again," Edward smiled.

"Yeah... Anyway Edward Alice and Rose are taking me shopping and we're having a sleepover. I'll come over tomorrow. I love you," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his jaw.

"Don't wait up for her, Edward. She probably won't come until late, we're going to the movies tomorrow, then we're going swimming in my pool. Have fun with Jasper and Emmett! Bye bye!" Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"I love you Bella," Edward called after me.

I turned around and blew a kiss before climbing into Alice's yellow Porsche. I got in the back seat while Rose got into the passenger side.

"I was about to kick his butt into next year," Rose stated.

"I would've gladly helped. Good thing he was just trying to mess with Lauren or he would have been so sorry," Alice replied.

"Okay, guys, we don't have to talk about it anymore. Let's just go to the mall and have some fun," I said.

Alice nodded and we rode along to the mall. After ten minutes we arrived and I smiled in anticipation. The mall always has its way of always making me happy.

"Well let's go have some fun!" Alice smiled and hopped out of the car.

Rose and I hopped out as well and we walked into the mall. We walked straight to a maternity store. I felt very self conscious and hesitated by the door.

"Come on Bella," Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I sighed and began looking around.

"Bella! You have to try this on!" Alice squealed.

I saw her holding an adorable blue sun dress and smiled widely. I grabbed it and kept looking. Before long we had ten complete outfits for me to try on. I went into a dressing room and modeled each outfit for them. We liked eight of the ten, so Alice grabbed them and purchased them all.

"Alice! I could've paid for them!" I argued.

"Well that's too bad. You'd better get used to be being spoiled because I never let anyone pay for anything," Alice grinned.

"How is your family not completely bankrupt if you shop like that?" Rose asked.

"My parents have very good jobs, that's all. My mom's a vet and my dad's a lawyer," she shrugged.

Rose nodded and we headed off to another store. We followed that pattern until I had at least thirty outfits and ten pairs of pajamas. On top of that there were ten pairs of shoes. Alice had paid for almost all of it – I'd managed to purchase ten outfits, two pairs of pajamas and one pair of shoes but the rest was all her.

"Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. If you like we can think of this as part one of your birthday present," she smiled.

"How did you know my birthday was coming up?" I wondered.

"Rose told me. Just two more days and you'll be eighteen."

"Yeah, thank goodness. Yet, I'm more excited to be done with high school. How old are you Alice?"

"Seventeen. I don't turn eighteen until July."

"Oh dang you still got a while girlie."

"I know. Now let's go get you some stuff for tonight. You can wear one of the outfits we bought and a pair of pajamas we bought. I have a spare toothbrush and hairbrush. We really don't need anything else. We'll call up the guys and make dinner plans then go to get some coffee. We'll head to my house after that."

"I need to go home anyway, drop all this stuff off and tell my parents where I'll be, I think my mom should be home, she doesn't normally work full days on Fridays."

"Okay, we'll go there first."

We walked out to Alice's car and I told her directions to my house. We pulled into the driveway and loaded our arms down with bags. I jiggled the doorknob until it was unlatched and kicked the door open.

"Bella, is that you?" my mother called out.

"Yes Mom," I called back.

I kicked the door shut after Rose and Alice were in and we walked up the stairs to my room. We unloaded our arms and rubbed them. I began to put things away and thanked God for my walk in closet.

"Bella what do you want for dinner... Oh hello Rose! And... I'm sorry, who are you?" my mother asked Alice.

"I'm Alice Brandon," Alice replied.

I quickly put the rest of my stuff away and walked out.

"Hey Mom. Actually I'm going to spend the night at Alice's house tonight, I think we're going to call up the guys and eat dinner somewhere before going. Then tomorrow night I'll probably go to Edward's," I said.

"Oh, alright. You have your phone?" she asked.

"Yup, I'll call in the morning."

"Okay Bella, have fun!"

"I'm going to get my stuff packed."

I grabbed a bag and put a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and a pair of pink pajamas inside. Then I threw in my hair straightener, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and my make-up. I stuffed in some tennis shoes and walked back out to my room.

"Are we going somewhere fancy to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. We're meeting the guys at the Japanese Steakhouse in two hours. Rose and I will get you ready," Alice grinned. "Sit down," she pointed to a chair in front of my mirror.

"No way, I'll get myself ready!"

"Bella don't argue with me."

I sighed, frustrated, and plopped down in the chair. Alice worked on make-up while Rose curled my hair and pinned up my bangs. I was impressed when I looked in the mirror; I looked good! Alice handed me the blue sun dress to wear. I slipped the dress on and Alice handed me some heels.

"No way! I'll fall and break my neck wearing those," I said.

"No you won't, just be careful walking," Alice encouraged.

I sighed and put them on, not wanting to argue. I chose my own jewelry. I grabbed a white gold heart necklace that had diamonds lined on the side and put it on. Edward had gotten it for me on our two year anniversary. Then I put on some hoop earrings and a silver charm bracelet that held one charm. It was a heart that had a fancy written B, Edward also had bought me that one, but for our one year anniversary. I sprayed on some Hollister perfume, grabbed my purse, and was ready.

"Bye Mom!" I called out.

"Bye girls have fun and be careful!" my mother called back.

I shut the door and locked it before climbing into the back seat of the car.

"We need to go by my house, to get my stuff then we'll head to yours to get ready," Rose said to Alice.

"Okay, but we need to be fast, we have to meet the guys in forty minutes," Alice replied, then added, "Bella, don't lean back on the seat, you'll mess up your hair."

I rolled my eyes and sat up so my head wasn't touching the seat. We stopped at Rose's and she ran in and was back out in ten minutes, her arms loaded down with stuff. We then headed to Alice's where we went inside.

"Alice?" I heard a gruff voice call out.

"Yes?" she called back.

"What are you doing home so early?" then the person walked in.

"We're just going to get ready real quick, Dad. Then we're heading to meet some people at a restaurant," Alice clarified.

"Then you'll be home?"

"Yes, Bella and Rose are going to spend the night," she pointed at us as she said our names.

"Alright then, go get ready." Alice's dad smiled and we went up the stairs and into Alice's room.

It was painted a light pink with pure white carpet, and was humongous. Tons of stuff had been thrown all over the place.

" Sorry about the mess, I haven't cleaned up in here, obviously," Alice smiled, "Now come pick out something for me to where. Rose did you get a sun dress and heels?"

"Yup! Both red," Rosalie responded.

"OK then I need to do the same, I'm thinking green," she decided. "I have about ten green sun dresses, you guys pick one."

I felt my eyes widen, ten green sun dresses, wow. Rose and I went and inspected each of them. Alice's closet was huge, bigger than mine and it was very neat, separated nicely. She had sections for all her different types of tops, bottom, and dress; it was all color coordinated, too. We picked a dress that had a white pattern lining the bottom. We picked some green heels too, and Alice and Rose began to get ready. They were very fast. Rose applied make-up and straightened her hair, while Alice left her hair be and just applied minimal make-up. They both put on some jewelry and shoes and were ready. I felt bland next to them, they were both so pretty. I did admit I looked good but they both looked like they had just stepped off the runway. I sighed and we walked back out to the car.

"We're going to be fashionably late, girls; we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago," Alice said.

_'He is sensible and so incredible, all my single friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight. And I feel perfectly fine' _my ring tone for Edward sang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Where are you guys, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine, you worry too much. We're walking out the door from Alice's now. I'll call when we're getting close."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," I hung up and put the phone in my purse.

"Who was that?" Alice asked.

"Edward, worried because we're ten minutes late," I rolled my eyes.

"That boy needs to take a chill pill," Rose said.

I nodded and turned to look out the window. We pulled up to the restaurant after a bit and I called Edward.

"Hello?" he said.

"We're here, can one of you meet us at front to show us where the table is?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

I hung up and we got out of the car and walked up to the front door, where Edward was waiting. He smiled widely when he spotted me.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello, my love. You look beautiful tonight, as always," he kissed me lightly.

"Well you look very handsome yourself," I smiled and grabbed his hand.

He did look amazing, his shirt was a blue button-up that matched my dress, probably Alice's doing. The color of the shirt made his emerald eyes sparkle even brighter than always. Then he had on dark jeans and his bronze hair was in its usual messy state. It gave me the urge to run my fingers through it… too bad I was far too short to reach up that high.

"Come on guys you can flirt later, time to eat!" Alice said.

Edward led us inside and to the table where Jasper and Emmett sat. We sat down at the table and ordered drinks. We all joked with each other and got to know Alice and Jasper better. We found out that

Jasper and Alice's mom's were best friends and both wanted to get out of Forks. Both sets of parents got jobs in Arizona and the moved down together. Before I knew it we were all done. Everyone stood by the doors, saying their goodbyes.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you too," he bent down and kissed me before stepping back and heading to his car with Jasper and Emmett. I watched him leave, in a kind of trance. His Volvo was pulling out of the parking lot when I realised I needed to make my legs walk. But I kept my eye on Edward's car – big mistake.

"AH!" I screamed, hitting the ground at the same time hearing a loud crunch.

"Bella!" Rose yelled.

I looked and Edward's car was nowhere to be seen. He was gone. I screamed out again and bit my lip hard.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Alice, call Edward, fast!" Rose cried.

I heard Alice talking on the phone explaining what happened. She hung up and rushed towards me.

"It's okay Bella. Edward is on his way back right now," Alice said.

I nodded and started crying. Everything hurt. I'd fallen in an awkward position. I smelled blood and felt faint. I wasn't used to the pain as I had been before I met Edward. He was always there to catch me. I saw the Volvo speed in and he parked quickly, jumping out the second the ignition was cut. Edward ran towards me and kneeled down by me.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here," he whispered to me, "Alice, call nine-one-one, her knee and arm are bleeding like crazy."

"I think she broke something Edward, we heard a snap," Rose said.

"It hurts," I muttered through tears.

"I know, it'll be okay. What hurts most?" he asked.

I pointed to my ankle and sniffed. The blood smell was getting stronger, making me feel dizzier. I felt myself being gently lifted of the ground. I was shifted onto a bench, surrounded by people that were waiting for tables.

"Is she okay?" I heard a lady ask, "I'm a nurse, maybe I can help."

"She tripped, ma'am" Edward replied frantically, making way for her

"Oh my goodness! Have you called an ambulance?" the women gasped.

Right on cue we heard the siren and I reached out, looking for Edward's hand. I looked and saw my hands were bloody and dirty. Edward picked me up and we walked to where the ambulance was. A stretcher was being put out so Edward brought set me down on it. The men looked startled at the sight of me.

Once I was loaded up into the ambulance, Edward explained the situation and climbed in with me. I was cleaned up a little bit on the ride and we were at the hospital in record time. I was unloaded and seen-too immediately. They made Edward, Rose, and Alice stay in the waiting room while I was having x-rays and such. Once they were done with checking me I was put into a room to wait to be told results. Edward came in with my mother and father.

"Oh Bella!" my mother sobbed.

She and Edward grabbed both of my hands. My father stood a bit behind me, not knowing what to do.

"Did they tell you anything?" my mother asked.

"Just that they were almost certain my ankle was broken," my hysterics had calmed a little and I could speak clear enough.

"How did this happen, Bella?" my father asked.

"I tripped," I smiled a little.

"Go figure, that's just like you."

We were waiting on the doctor for about twenty minutes before he walked in, he didn't look happy.

"Well, Ms. Swan. It seems there's a problem," he put some pictures up; my x-rays. "Well your ankle is broken, as we thought. The problem is; it's not a clean break. You see how the bones are not aligned? Well we're going to need to do a surgery to realign them. It's quick and simple, we just don't want the bone to grow like that or we'll have to re-break it and align it so we'll do the procedure as soon as possible, hopefully tomorrow morning. We would like to do it tonight but you've eaten too recently."

"Oh... okay then." I frowned.

"We'll come to get you ready for surgery at six am tomorrow. Sleep well, Miss Swan."

I nodded and bit my lip. Edward squeezed my hand and gave me a peck on the cheek. My mother looked ridiculously worried. I held in a giggle at her expression.

"You should all go home. There's no point in staying around here," I declared.

"No. I'm staying here with you," my mother replied.

"No, you're not. Go sleep in your own bed you'll see me tomorrow."

She hesitated and shook her head.

"Please? It's what I want," I begged.

"I don't want to leave you here alone," she whispered.

"Its fine, Mom. Daddy help me out here."

"Come on, Renee. If it's what she wants," my father chimed in.

My mom sighed and nodded, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you honey," she smiled.

"I love you to, Mom." I gave a smile back.

With that my parents left and it was just Edward and I.

"You should go home, too," I insisted.

"No way, Bella," he replied, stubbornly.

"I don't want you here," I lied.

"You're an awful liar."

"I made my parents leave, Edward. You should go home, tell Alice and Rose they can come in as you leave. Please, Edward."

"Fine... but I'll come back at four. I'll only be home for a couple of hours so there's really no point."

"Okay, Edward. You win, stay. Still, tell Alice and Rose to come in."

He smiled in his victory and went to get them. They came back and they worried like everyone else. We just talked until I was tired so they left. Edward stayed with me, at my reluctance. We shared the tiny bed and I fell asleep quickly.

A/N: Well I have pictures of the characters and the outfits from this chapter on my website which is shown on my fanfiction page. The song from the ring tone is The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. I have a question. Would you rather get longer chapters less frequently or keep it the way it is; me trying to get shorter ones up asap. Next chapter, Bella's birthday! Thanks for reading. I want ten reviews for this chapter so hit that little green button, I know you want to.


	6. Three Months: Bella's 18th Birthday

A/N: This is after she's already had her surgery and all, and she's out of the hospital. (Bella's in a wheelchair because she had stitches put in her knee and because her ankle, of course. Also it's in Edwards POV. (:

Previously:

_He smiled in his victory and went to get them. They came back and they worried like everyone else. We just talked until I was tired so they left. Edward stayed with me, at my reluctance. We shared the tiny bed and I fell asleep quickly._

SURPRISE!" we all shouted when she appeared.

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped.

I looked at her puzzled expression and smiled; it was all happening just how I had pictured it.

"Happy birthday Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Edward! Did you do this?" she asked.

"With help from Alice and Rose," I smiled.

"I can't believe you would do this for me."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze as she looked around.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I bent down on my knees by her chair and pressed my lips lightly to hers. An applause broke out and I pulled away, smiling. Bella must've blushed ten shades of red. I wheeled Bella over to a group of her friends and walked away to get ready for part two of her present from me. Part one was a pair of white gold diamond hoop earrings. Part two was a diamond engagement ring. I had it all planned in my head; taking her to the meadow where I asked her to be my girlfriend. I knew my parents were upset with my decision to propose to Bella without having gone to college or even graduating high school yet. I didn't care, though. They were more upset because Bella can not go to college now and I still planned to. I had applied to many colleges and hoped to eventually head to medical school. Yet, now I had decided that I would not attend a four year college. I was planning to take a few classes at a community college and do a four year course when my kids were five and in school themselves.

_"No son! You can't be committed to her this young. I really like Bella, a lot. In fact, I like to think of her as my daughter. Which is why I can't allow you to do this. You want to go to medical school and become a doctor. That takes years, Edward. I married your father right out of high school, just like you plan to. I had you when I was just twenty years old. We were fine until your father headed to medical school and we got divorce papers. Thankfully we never filed them. Anyway, you were two years old when he went to medical school, he was never around to help me take care of you and I was a wreck. I don't want you and Bella to end like that. Divorce rates are higher for parents with multiples," my mother ranted._

_"Mom, Bella and I will get through all of it. Don't you have faith in mine and Bella's relationship? We've been together for two years, in high school. We already beat the odds, we can do it again, I know we can," I snapped._

_"Edward, think carefully about this. You and Bella have lasted well and I'm glad you have, but Edward, you're going to be a father. Don't you want to be around to see your kids grow up? I know your father regrets not being around to hear your first words or see your first steps. He was always at school doing something. That's at least ten years of your children's life that you won't really be around for. Do you really want that?" she questioned_

_"No!" and with that I had stomped off._

I regretted being snappy with my mother, but I knew if I hadn't, she wouldn't have let me go without changing my mind. I sighed and went upstairs to grab the ring. I slipped it in my pocket and left the room. I was about to walk out the door when my mother appeared out of nowhere. She was blocking my exit.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Depends what about," I replied.

"About what you're about to do."

"Fine."

We sat on the couch and I waited to hear what she had to say.

"Edward, please rethink this, honey. Think about what you're doing to Bella and your kids," my mom pleaded.

"I already made a decision, mom. I did change my plans, okay? I'll go to community college until the kids are in kindergarten, then I'll head off to a four year college and continue to medical school. For now I'll just find a part time job," I told her.

"Oh thank you Edward! I feel much better about this now that you're being more reasonable. Your father and have talked to Bella's parents, we have a plan. I'm going to design your house. I've talked to my company and we're all pitching in money, and so are Bella's parents. It's going to be a nice, spacious house. There's a big piece of land we've bought. It's not to far from here. The design will be a surprise, I've already started making the blueprints. It will be ready by graduation, so it'll be yours and Bella's graduation gift from Renee, Charlie, your father, and I. This way you'll be settled by the time the babies come," my mother babbled.

"Wow, umm... Thanks, Mom. I can't believe you're giving us a house," I smiled at my mother and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. Of course I feel very old becoming a grandparent when I'm only thirty-eight..."she trailed.

I smiled and let go of her. I headed out the door and to Bella. I felt nervous looking at her, just knowing what I was going to do in just hours. Bella turned and looked at me, smiling. I grinned back and stood next to her. I heard Alice gushing over the baby shower she was planning next month.

"Save me," Bella joked.

"Oh don't be a spazz, Bella. It's going to be so much fun," Alice smiled.

"We can do it here," Rose volunteered, "Mom and Dad won't care."

"Great! Okay, so next month, February twenty-third, we'll have Bella's baby shower. Oh, when do you find out the gender?" Alice asked.

"I will on my next appointment, which is in two weeks," Bella replied.

"Yay! We'll have a theme to work with!" Alice screeched.

"Yes, well I think I want to eat cake and open gifts," Bella declared.

"Okay," I cut in, pushing her over to a table that held her cake.

Her face lit up and her smile widened. Her cake was pink with polka dots on the bottom and was cream colored with stripes on the top layer. There were flowers on the very top of the cake and a pink bow. Bella loved it. We sang happy birthday and Bella blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked.

"Yup," she smiled and began to eat the piece Rose handed her.

After we had all eaten Bella began presents. She opened a bunch of clothes from Alice and Jasper first. She inspected each and smiled widely at Alice. She kept going, mostly getting clothes. Her parents got her a laptop and my parents got her a couple of pairs of earrings. The rest were all clothes. She then opened her last gift, which was the one from me. She gasped upon seeing the earrings. She smiled at me and said a thank you to everyone. Soon after we said our goodbyes and everyone left.

"Thank you for the earrings, Edward. I really love them," Bella smiled.

"Well I have something else for you. Come on, we're going somewhere," I declared.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Edward, I hate surprises!" she whined.

"I know," I smiled and pushed her to my car.

I lifted her in and put her chair in the back. I put a blindfold on Bella and started the ignition.

"Is a blindfold really necessary, Edward?" Bella asked me.

"Of course," I replied, taking her hand.

She pouted but didn't complain further. We eventually pulled into the parking lot, and as I unbuckled, my palms were sweaty and I felt extremely nervous. I grabbed Bella's chair and went to get her. As soon as she was in and comfortable, I began pushing her to a special meadow. I had only taken her there once, back when I asked her to be my girlfriend. And she said yes, obviously.

"Where are we Edward? Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Bella asked.

"No, Bella. You'll be able to in a few minutes," I replied.

I pushed her through the woods, which was not easy but eventually we reached the meadow. I took the blindfold off her, a smile immediately spreading across her face.

"I love this place, thank you Edward," Bella smiled.

"Well there's a reason we're here," I murmured.

"What would that reason be?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and slid on one knee, taking her hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You are the reason I get up every morning, I love you more than anything else. Will you marry me?"" I asked, pulling the ring out.

She was silent, tears rolling down her cheeks. I felt a 'no' coming on, and braced myself for it.

"Yes," Bella said quietly.

"What?" I was shocked and overjoyed.

"Yes," she repeated, a broad smile on her face.

"I love you," I told her, slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you too," she smiled.

She then looked at her finger and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! This ring is beautiful, it must've cost a fortune!" she exclaimed.

"You're worth it," I replied.

She was right, the ring was not cheap. It was white gold with diamonds all around it and one bigger diamond in the center. Tiffany's. Only the best for my girl.

While Bella stared at the rock on her finger and I pushed back branches to avoid clothes-lining the two of us, I pushed her back through the woods and loaded the two of us back into the car.

I felt victorious, tons of guys would kill to get Bella. I was so glad she chose me. She was the most beautiful, selfless, kind girl on the whole earth. By the time we arrived back at my house, she had fallen asleep. I gently carried her upstairs and set her on my bed before going to get her chair, which I left by the bottom of the stairs. I climbed in bed, wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep too.

_A/N: Sorry it wasn't very good, I don't really like writing in EPOV but I thought it was best for this chapter that you saw into Edward's mind. I think I want to do it in BPOV too. Therefore, I think I will make another story that is in EPOV. Then this chapter will be in BPOV in the other story. Would you like me to do that? Here are the options; Do the entire story in the other POV, do certain chapters that you suggest in the other POV, or just forget it and don't bother. Tell me which in your reviews. Also thank you for the reviewers I got my ten reviews and I was so excited!!! I want fifteen for this chapter, I know we can do it come on, he proposed that deserves REVIEWS! Lastly, I have pictures of Bella's earrings, her ring, her cake and some other stuff that I have posted on my website, tell me how you like the earrings, her ring, and her cake in your review!_


	7. Four Months

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! By the way this is back to BPOV.**

**Previously:**

"_Want to go home?" I asked._

_"Yes," she said._

_I pushed her back through the woods and loaded back into my car. I felt victorious, tons of guys would kill to get Bella. I was so glad she chose me, she was the most beautiful, selfless, kind girl on all of Earth. She was asleep by the time we arrived back to my house. I picked her upstairs and set her in my bed before going to get her chair, which I set on the bottom of the stairs. I climbed in bed, wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep._

_________________________________________________________________________

"Time to wake up," I called to Edward.

His eyes slowly opened and he frowned.

"Must you always wake me up at these ungodly hours?" he grumbled.

"Yes, you know I can't sleep past five then I'm bored and need you up. You're lucky to sleep this late!"

"It's eight in the morning, on a Saturday."

"I woke up at five," I reminded him.

He looked sympathetic and still ticked off. I rolled my eyes and pulled his hand for him to get up.

"Plus today is the ultrasound. Then I'm getting the stitches out, Edward. We have to leave here in three hours," I said.

"It takes me like ten minutes to get ready," he told me.

"I know but it takes me about two hours now, since I need help tying my shoes and stuff. Then add an hour for you to take me somewhere for brunch," I smiled.

"Fine, let me get ready then I'll come help you."

"Okay."

With that, he went into the bathroom. After exactly ten minutes he was out and looking unfairly good.

"Why do you have to be so handsome?" I whined.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he retorted.

"I want to take a bath," I said, ignoring his prior comment.

"You're wish, my command," he smiled, picking me up.

I stripped down and climbed into the bathtub. I kept my ankle out of the water and Edward helped me wash. He then helped me dry off and get dressed, and a moment later I was in my chair in front of the mirror. I straightened my hair and put on make-up. Then I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail with a pink bow in it. Once I approved of how I looked I turned to Edward.

"You're beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you. Let's go run through McDonalds before we go to the hospital," I suggested.

"Okay sweetheart, anything you want. Let's go." He began wheeling me to the car.

We arrived at our nearest McDonalds soon after.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

He pulled up to the first window, ordered for the both of us and paid too. At the second window we got the food and Edward handed me the bag.

"Thank you, Edward," I said opening the paper bag on my knee.

"You're welcome," he smiled and turned his attention to the road.

I ate my food, finishing just as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to know the gender so we can start buying baby stuff," I replied.

"Well I have another surprise for you."

"What is that?"

"Well I talked to my mother. She is designing and having someone build a house for us. She told me we won't have to pay anything. Our parents are paying for it all."

"I can't let them do that, it's too much."

"It's not even costing them that much, Bella. The company my mom works for is paying for most of it. Our parents are only buying the paint, floors, and furniture. It's our graduation present. Then after graduation we'll have a house and a month to settle before the babies are due."

"I'm not comfortable with that, Edward. Though a place to call ours would be nice..."

"Well, let's talk more about it later, we don't want to be late for our appointment."

"Alright. Let's go."

Edward got out of the car and grabbed my chair. Together we started towards the hospital. I was so tired of being pushed around, I hoped they would let me get out of the chair today. We checked in and sat in the waiting room.

"Edward, I was thinking about the house and remembered something. What about college and medical school?" I asked.

"I'll be attending community school for a few years. I'll switch into a regular college when our kids start kindergarten. I don't want to miss everything and it will take at least ten years to become a doctor," he replied.

"You don't have to postpone your plans for me. You've wanted to be a doctor since forever."

"You and our children are more important to me. I want to be there for you and for them."

"If you really are okay with it..."

He smiled and nodded. We chatted about nothing and everything until a doctor came.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," the doctor called.

Edward got up and pushed me to where the doctor was.

"Hello Miss Swan, Mr Cullen. Miss Swan, how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked, leading us down a hallway.

"I'm doing fine, the morning sickness has stopped so I'm pretty happy," I smiled.

"That's good. We'll do an ultrasound then send you to another doctor to take care of the stitches and your ankle, alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

He smiled and opened a door, waving us in. Edward pushed me in and waited for instruction.

"Mr. Cullen, can you lift Miss. Swan onto the bed right there?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Sure," Edward picked me up and set me on the bed.

He smiled and sat in a chair by the bed. He took my hand hand gave it a squeeze. I took a deep breath and waited for the doctor.

"Okay. Miss Swan, are you ready?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

The doctor squeezed some blue gel on my stomach and spread it around with the wand. He began pointing out each baby. Tears welled up in my eyes. Dr. Reynolds continued pointing out the hands, feet, all that stuff.

"Well they're growing normally, they look healthy. Would you like to know the genders?" he asked.

"Yes, we want to know," I smiled.

"Well then, let's check this out."

He looked at the screen for a while and smiled.

"Well looks like you'll be having three girls, congratulations," Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Would you like a picture?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, we would like one very much."

He printed it out and I just stared at it, tears shining in my eyes.

"You two are free to go now. Go to the front desk and make another appointment on your way out. Also, tell the lady at the desk that you need stitches taken out and she'll send a doctor for you," Dr. Reynolds said.

I nodded and waited for Edward to put me back in the chair. As he did so we both said our goodbyes to the doctor. He pushed me out into the hallway.

"Three girls, I'm so excited!" I squealed.

"Oh me too. I get to live with four beautiful women, how much luckier can a guy get?" Edward grinned.

We arrived at the front desk and Edward told her about the stitches.

"I'll page a doctor, you can sit down while you wait," the lady smiled.

Edward thanked her and pushed me next to a chair, where he sat.

"When we're done here we have to call Rosalie and Alice, I wanna go shopping," I smiled.

"Do we have to shop already? Where are we going to put everything? We're moving out soon, Bella," Edward reminded me.

"We'll put it in my basement, it's empty and can fit tons of stuff. I can't _not_ go shopping, Alice will make us when she knows anyway so we might as well just plan on it."

"Fine, shopping."

"Thank you."

"Isabella Swan?" a doctor called.

Edward pushed me over to the doctor.

"This way," the doctor began walking.

We followed behind until he stopped and motioned for us to go into an examination room.

"Okay first we'll take the stitches out, then we'll take a look at your ankle. You may be finished with the chair by the end of today."

I nodded and the doctor began putting some cream on the stitches.

"This will numb your knee so I can take the stitches out painlessly."

"Okay," I gulped.

Soon my knee was numb and the doctor set to work. I looked away, not wanting to watch.

"It's okay," Edward smiled.

I grabbed his hand tightly.

"What do you want to name our girls?" Edward asked, trying to distract me.

"Umm... I know I want to name one Savannah Rose. I want you to name one. The third one I would like Alice and Rose to choose, but the middle name of the one they name has to be Alice," I decided, "Also, I think I want all the names to start with 'S'."

"OK... how do you like Serena Marie?" Edward suggested.

"I love that! It's perfect."

"All done," the doctor declared.

I was shocked, I hadn't felt a thing. Actually, I had completely forgotten the doctor was even there. I realized then that Edward had brought up the naming debacle to distract me. I admitted in my head that he was good.

"Okay, now we're going to take the cast off of your ankle. I know it'll be fine to remove the cast, but I might put on a softer bandage, depending on how things are looking," the doctor explained.

The doctor left and came back with materials. I looked away again, trying to forget what the doctor was doing.

"Bella, what colors do you want the rooms?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure. I think I want them all in the same room at first. At least until they're two or so. But... I want to paint their separate rooms earlier than that. I think I want Serena's room purple. Savannah's should be yellow, and the other should be pink. What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Oh, oh!" I clapped my hands, getting excited now as the ideas flowed. "Then we should have a playroom that is just _adorable!_ It should have grass green carpet. Then the walls should be like like blue and there will be a sun and clouds and butterflies. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah. We'll go talk to my mom when we're done here and tell her all this."

"Then we can call Rose and Alice after that."

"All done," the doctor interrupted.

I looked at my ankle, it looked kinda gross from not being shaved or washed in like a month.

"I want to do an x-ray to make sure your ankle has healed properly. If it has I'll send you on your way. Follow me," the doctor said.

Edward got up and pushed my chair to an x-ray room.

"Can you please put her up on that table?" the doctor asked Edward.

"Sure," Edward pushed me into the room and placed me on the examination table. The paper on the mattress crackled as Edward moved his arms away.

The doctor put the lead vest on and instructed me to sit very still. He then left the room, leaving me lying motionless on the table. Edward followed him outside with the chair in tow.

I lay still for a while, listening to the harmless whirring sounds from the x-ray machine. The doctor walked back in after the sounds fell silent and the machine was off.

"It's healed very nicely. I think it will be fine without any further treatment so you're free to go," the doctor said, "But, before you get up, I must warn you that walking may be a bit hard since you haven't done so in a while. Would you like me to get that young man to help you?"

"Yes please," I responded.

He nodded and left the room. I slung my legs over, sitting upright. Edward came in and took my hand.

"Okay love, let's head to my house. You want me to help you or do you wanna try by yourself?" Edward asked.

"I want to try by myself, but stay close just in case."

I stood up and started towards the door. My legs felt sort of weak and I felt the ground coming towards my face. The impact never came, though. Two arms grasped me and stood me upright.

"I think you may need some help," Edward said.

"Yeah I think I do," I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand.

He grinned and began leading me forward. We went out of the hospital and into Edward's car. We arrived at his house within five minutes and went inside to talk to Esme.

"After we've finished talking to Esme, can we go to my house before calling Rose and Alice? I want to tell my parents first," I asked.

"No problem we'll head there right after here," Edward smiled

"Okay. Where is Esme?" I asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "Mom?" he called out.

"In my bedroom," Esme called.

We walked in and Esme smiled. "How did the appointment go?" she asked.

"Very good, we found out the genders," I chimed in.

"Oh really? What are they?" Esme asked.

"We're having three girls," I smiled.

"Really? That's so wonderful! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you. Now we came here to talk about house details."

"Oh! I've finished designing it. Would you like to see?"

"Yes!"

Esme pulled out a blueprint and unrolled it. She pointed out what each room would be. The house was two stories and would be absolutely huge.

"I know it's quite big but since they're barely charging us anything we figured we give you as much as we possibly could," Esme smiled.

"Thank you so much, Esme. It's going to be great. We just wanted to talk color schemes with you," I said.

"Okay, you have suggestions?"

"Well we mostly want you to do it all but, we do want the girls' rooms to be specific colors. We would like one pink, one purple, and one yellow, you can pick the carpet colors. Then for the playroom we want grass green carpet. We would like the walls blue with a sun and clouds and butterflies; things like that. We would like it to look like outside if you know what I mean, maybe paint a tree or something."

"Okay," she jotted down notes and looked back up. "Hmm... so do you have names yet?"

"Yes actually. One is Savannah Rose, another Serena Marie. The last one will have the middle name Alice but Rose and Alice are picking the first name. Do you like them?"

"Yes they are wonderful. I'll tell Carlisle all this when he gets home."

"Thank you Esme, for everything."

"You very welcome I'm so happy for you."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes. We got in the car and Edward started towards my house.

"Want to go ahead and call Rose and Alice and tell them we're coming to get them soon?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I took my phone out of my purse.

I dialed Rose's number first.

"Hello?" I heard Rose say.

"Hey Rose, it's Bella. I just wanted to know if it would be alright for Edward and I to come pick you up? We have some news and want to go baby shopping," I said.

"Yeah I'm up for that, when will you be here?"

"Like a half hour."

"Okay, I'll be ready. See you soon!"

"Bye."

I hung up and called Alice next.

"Hullo?" Alice chirped.

"Hey Alice. Can Edward and I come get you to go baby shopping?" I asked.

"Yes! That will be so fun!"

"Yup. We'll be there in like thirty five minutes."

"Alrighty. I'm going to go get ready. Bye, Bella."

"See you!"

I hung up just as we arrived at my house.

"They're both good to come," I told Edward.

He nodded and got out of the car, coming over to my side. He opened the door and held out his hand.

"Your parents had the day off?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, taking his hand.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Mom, Dad?" I called.

"Coming," my mother called.

They both came out of their bedroom and sat on the couch. Edward and I settled ourselves on the love seat.

"You got your cast off," my mother commented with a smile.

"Yup, they said it had healed nicely," I smiled.

"That's good. How did your ultrasound go?"

"Really well, wanna see the picture?" I asked.

My mother smiled and nodded. I pulled the picture from my purse and went over to show her. She smiled. "Do you know whether they're boys, or girls, or both?"

"All three are girls," I smiled.

"Three girls! That's wonderful, Bella. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Well we have to go and get Rosalie and Alice, so I'll talk to you later."

"No problem. Congratulations Bella, Edward," Charlie cut in.

"Thank you."

I hugged my parents and we walked out to the car. I climbed in and Edward revved the engine.

**A/N: Well there's that. OK so, I'm going on vacation for nine days. I will be gone tomorrow until the nineteenth. I will not have access to write this so it will be a while for the next chapter. I will get the edited versions out when I get home. Anyhow two days after I get home my cousin is coming for like ten days. Then my aunt uncle and other two cousins are coming to get my other cousin and will be staying for about three days. Then shortly after they leave I am headed to a teen camp for a week. As you see I will not be able to write much for a while. As I said I will try to post again today then when I get home from vacation I will try to post again. I may be able to post once when my cousin is here, no promises. Then I will post when I get home from camp. After that I'm not doing anything I know of for the rest of the summer. I'm really sorry I can't post much for a while. I got twelve reviews for the last chapter so thank you very much to all the people who reviewed keep 'em coming. (:**

**~Ariel**


	8. Four Months: Shopping

**A/N: Well I got home last night so I will pick up where I left. Here is the long awaited chapter (: BTW I had wanted to post this with the last chapter but I didn't have time to write it if I wanted to post before I left. Since I couldn't this does continue directly from where I left the last chapter. I got 12 reviews thank you so much I am so pleased (: Since I am so incredibly happy I am making a dedication to everyone who reviewed that was signed in because I did get a two anonymous ones that have the name **update** and **I can't tell you my name** so even though you don't have an account or whatever reason you made it anonymous thank you for reviewing (:**

**Dedicated to the reviewers: Flora73, melibaskie, emo-cullen 12, daddy's little superstar, kimicullen1721, Twilight-Lover21917.5, iluvedward17, twilight chick 4 eva, kataang-girl14, SpunkRansom225. Thanks to all of you! Each time I beat a record amount of reviews I will dedicate to everyone who helped do that I really appreciate the reviews and since you review for me I will recognize you all (:**

Previously:

_I hugged my parents and we walked out to the car. I climbed in and Edward revved the engine._

We pulled off the driveway and headed to Rose's.

"I wonder what name Rose and Alice will pick," I said.

"Me too. We'll know soon enough," Edward smiled.

"I do want them to name her but... what if I don't like the name?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope they pick a good name."

I nodded ans sighed. I was truly worried about the name. Alice and her wild imagination were capable of picking something truly out there. I didn't want my daughter to be named something crazy. I knew Rose was more practical and would pick something I liked but Alice usually got what she wanted. I would just have to hope Alice would not go to far out.

"Bella you want to go get her?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry," I replied.

I hadn't even realized that we were at Edward and Rose's. I knocked on the door, Esme answered.

"Hello, Bella. Back so soon?" Esme teased.

"We're just dropping by to get Rose," I smiled.

"Oh OK, she's in her room."

"Thank you."

I went up the stairs and knocked on Rose's door.

"Come in!" Rose called.

I opened the door and entered Rose's room.

"Hey Bella! Just give me one second," Rose said.

"No problem but don't take to long your brother is in the car waiting," I said.

"Edward needs to learn to be patient with me, he would never rush you. That's hardly fair, you know. He is super patient and kind to you but if he is waiting for me then he honks and whatnot. I bet in about two minutes we'll hear three impatient honks just wait and see."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Though I knew it was true that Edward was more patient with me, but that was to be expected. It was also true that Edward had no patience at all with his adopted sister. I looked over at Rose who was taking her sweet time applying the finishing touches to her make-up. Just then I heard three impatient honks. I grinned and looked at Rose.

"I knew it! That boy has absolutely no patience it annoys the crap out of me," Rose grumbled.

"Well he is a teenage boy," I smiled.

"Whatever I'm ready, let's go before he comes in here."

I smiled again, knowing he would. Rose grabbed her purse and we headed to the car. I climbed into the front and Rose got in the back.

"You are so slow, Rose," Edward complained.

"It takes time to look this good," Rose stated.

Edward rolled his eyes and backed off the driveway.

"So Bella, had did the appointment go?" Rose asked.

"It went well, I know the genders," I replied.

"Oh what are they?"

"You'll have to wait until Alice is here so I can tell you both. Plus, I have a surprise for you two."

"Aww, Bella why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm evil."

Rose huffed and glared at me. Edward took a turn into Alice's driveway and I hopped out of the car. I knocked and a few seconds later Alice was at the door.

"Hey Bella," Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go."

We climbed into the car and Edward immediately got the car moving.

"Hello Alice," Edward said.

"Hi Edward," Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice," Rose said.

"Hey Rose," Alice replied.

"Bella needs to tell us something," Rose state.

"Impatient much," I muttered.

"Oh what Bella?" Alice asked.

"OK well I want to tell you that the babies are all girls and that I want you two to name one of them," I told them.

"Really?! Girls?! Yay! We get to name one?" Alice squealed.

"Yes, there are conditions though! The name has to start with S and the middle name is Alice so pick something that goes with that," I said.

"Why does it have to be Alice why not Rose?" Rose asked.

"We wouldn't want it to have Rose then two babies would have the same middle name," I smiled.

"Oh you named one of them Rose?" Rose asked.

"Yes the names Edward and I picked are Savannah Rose and Serena Marie."

"I feel special," Rose smiled.

"As you should."

"I got it! I want to name the baby Scarlett!" Alice shouted.

"I don't like that! We both have to agree!" Rose interrupted.

"How can you not like Scarlett?" Alice asked.

"Easy. No no no let's name it Sarah," Rose suggested.

"That's too common there are a million Sarah's in the world," Alice complained, "Plus Sarah Alice doesn't work."

"Well neither does Scarlett Alice so there."

I sighed there would be a lot of arguing, I could feel it.

"Well how about Sadie?"Alice asked.

"That sounds like a dog name!" Rose interjected.

"Shaylyn?"

"That's weird!"

"Stacy?"

"That's is just no."

"Summer?"

"I don't like that one!"

"Ugh we'll never agree!"

Rose frowned and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Sky?"Alice asked.

"No," Rose replied.

"Shaelee?"

"Nope."

"OK fine you shot down all mine, do you have any ideas?"

"Let's see... I like, Stephanie, Sierra, Selena, Sammy, Sabrina, Sandy, Skyler, and Sophia."

"Well I don't like Stephanie, Sierra is a no. I like Selena and Sabrina but they already have Serena. Sandy sounds... Sandy. Skyler seems boyish and I want it to be very girly. I don't like Sophia much. Any others?"

"Well I really absolutely love the sound of Sydney Alice."

"Sydney... I love it!"

"Really?! You want to name her Sydney?"

"Yes it's wonderful!"

"What do you think, Bella?"

"Well I think it's prefect, I love it!" I smiled.

"Yay then you have names!" Alice grinned.

"Savannah Rose, Serena Marie, and Sydney Alice, I really love them. Thank you for choosing the name for me."

"Thank you for letting us," Rose smiled.

"Your welcome," I replied.

"Oh wait! Edward do you like Sydney?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah I loved it so much I didn't even think of how Edward may feel, do you like it honey?"

"Yeah I like it, it's a nice name," Edward smiled.

"Good," I smiled back.

Edward pulled into a parking spot and I realized we were at the mall already.

"You guys ready to shop?" I asked.

"Aren't I always?" Alice replied.

I grinned and got out of the car. Edward came over and held my hand.

"Where are you wanting to look?" Alice asked.

"I don't know they have baby stores in here and that's all I know. We'll just walk around until we find one. Then after this I want to go to Babies R Us," I replied.

"OK let's go in," Rose replied.

"Which room do you want to move the babies in?" Edward asked.

"The pink one?" I suggested.

"OK that's good with me."

"You're so easy to get along with," I smiled.

"Tell Rose that," he grinned.

Rose smiled and rolled her eyes. We walked into the mall and found a baby store quick.

"Let's go in here," I said.

They all nodded and we walked in. I looked around looking for anything I would want.

"Hey Bella come over here! This crib would be good for you," Alice called.

I walked over to where she was and saw what she was looking at. It was a pink crib and it was perfect. There were three round cribs connected.

"I want this! Edward come here," I called.

"Yes, love?" Edward walked over.

"Isn't this perfect?"

"Yeah that will be great."

"Want to order it?" I asked.

"Yeah but let's keep looking and see if we can find anything else so we can order all at once."

I nodded and walked around some more.

"Bella!" Rose called.

"What?" I walked over to her.

"Don't you love this car seat?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! That is Savannah's for sure!" I squealed.

The car seat was too cue. It had zebra stripes mainly but had some hot pink on the inside. I looked over to the one next to it and grinned.

"Do you like this one, Rose?" I asked.

"Oh I love it!"

It the perfect one for Serena, it had purple cheetah print and on the top said princess.

"It's Serena's," I told her, "Now I just need Sydney's."

"How about this one?" Alice asked.

"I love! Perfect for Sydney," I smiled.

It had pink flowers then on top polka dots on the inside was just pink with polka dots on the headrest and where her back would be. On the top of the sun shield was pink fuzz.

"Good now all I need furniture wise is a changing table, a playard, and a rocking chair," I declared.

"Well then let's move on to another store then," Alice said.

"OK," I agreed.

"I'll order everything we decided on and meet you there," Edward said.

"OK, see you in a minute, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh come on you'll see each other in five minutes!" Alice huffed.

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"You two are so gooey seriously," Alice complained.

"Well sorry I love him," I sighed.

Rose rolled her eyes as we walked into another store. The second I walked in I saw the perfect playard. It was a pink that would match the crib well.

"I like that one." I pointed.

"Yeah that's nice," Rose agreed.

"I'll wait for Edward let's keep looking."

"This is nice, Bella," Rose commented.

I saw the rocking chair she was looking at.

"Yeah I like that," I smiled.

"Bella how about this changing table?" Alice asked.

"That's cute!"

The rocking chair was white and the the changing table pink with a heart on both sides. I waited by the door for Edward until I saw him walking towards me.

"Edward! I found everything I need! Come see!" I pulled his arm.

He chuckled and walked in. I pointed out everything and he nodded at each.

"You like it all?" I asked.

"Yes it's all great. Let's go pay," Edward smiled.

We walked up to the counter and Edward paid for it all.

"How are you buying all this?" I asked.

"My mother's company gave her a credit card to buy furniture with," Edward explained.

"Oh. Well I'm done for today, tired. We can go shopping for bottles clothes and stuff later on."

"OK let's go," Alice agreed.

**A/N: Well as I said I am home. My cousin will arrive tomorrow at 11:55 am. I probably will not be writing while she is here because I want to spend time with her. She sleeps late so I might be able to write in the mornings before she wakes up but no promises. I'll have company for the next two weeks so I'm sorry I can't write. I will have like 5 days or so after she leaves to write before heading to camp so I'll write then. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews make me really want to write more! We made my record with 12 last time but I would like 15 a lot! I'm going to write the next chapter tomorrow before we leave for the airport. If I can get 15 reviews for _this_ chapter then I will post it that second. If I get 15 before I go to bed then I will post it tonight. I'll check my e-mail everyday and when I have 15 reviews I'll post. If I do not get them and I get twelve or something like that in total then I will just post in 2 weeks. Therefore if you want it today or before two weeks then you better review! As always I will post the edited version when I get it back. (: Oh and I almost forgot if one of the names I downed was your then I'm sorry I did not mean to I just wanted them to argue I actually like all of the names I said no to (: Also pictures of the cribs and everything are up!**

**~Ariel**


	9. Four Months: Baby Shower

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I reached my 15! Actually I got 33! I really appreciate it and it made me so incredibly happy! As promised I have my dedication!**

**Dedication to reviewers: Anaszun, Lilly, Mommyof3boys, Lalaonskittles, Kristelle Cullen, daddys little superstar, kimicullen1721, 10xXvampgirlXx10, Edwardfan1997, Flora73, Bronzehairedmystery, Bree, a person, KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal, tWiLiGhTeR94, Mills Rathbone, Cassandrapaige675, sleeplessinseattle basketsarah120, ., Evanstarsinger, Glittergirl378, cool as ice, hate the rain miss the sun, abc, a, grace-grace13, snoopydopey, TwilightCrazy95, miss cullen, EdwardCullenMasenforever, Caitlin'i love edward', and twilight rocks. Thank you so much, all of you! I left out one of the names because I felt the name they put in the anonymous spot was a bit inappropriate I still thank you for the review I'm thinking you know who you are. The 35th review was very rude and they have an account but decided to be anon and write something quite rude. If you have no nice things to say then say nothing at all! I like the names i chose and am very sorry some of you don't but don't take your bad days out on me. I do really love the reviews and am trying to be kind about all this so I'm sorry if I'm coming across ruse I don't mean to. I did mix in all the anon and people with accounts it's easier because I thank you all equally no reason to split the two up!**

Previously:

_"My mother's company gave her a credit card to buy furniture with," Edward explained._

_"Oh. Well I'm done for today, tired. We can go shopping for bottles clothes and stuff later on."_

_"OK let's go," Alice agreed._

"Bella, love. You need to wake up and get ready," Edward called to me.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Alice told me she wanted you to be at my place by ten you have thirty minutes to get ready."

"Fine fine I'm up. Since when are you awake before me?"

"You must've been tired it's already 9:00."

"Oh well that's odd I went to bed at ten must've been very tired last night."

"I guess so now you better get ready Alice will be mad and blame me if your late."

I nodded and stood up.

"I'm so sore, I can never get comfortable at night, it's not fair," I sighed.

"I'm so sorry, love," Edward said.

I just nodded and grabbed some clothes and a towel. I quickly hopped in the shower and washed off. After getting out and dressed I brushed my hair and left it all wavy. I slapped on quick make-up and went out of the bathroom.

"You look beautiful," Edward smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go before we're late and Alice rips your head off," I said.

He nodded and grabbed his keys off the dresser.

"After you," Edward smiled, holding the door open.

"Thank you," I smiled in response and walked out to the car.

I climbed into the car and waited for Edward to start it up.

"You ready Bella?" Edward smiled, backing out of the driveway.

"I guess I just don't understand why she made me sleep at my own house for once. I wouldn't have looked at the decorations and I missed you last night," I pouted. Alice had made Edward stay at his house to help decorate while she had forced him to take me home so the decorations would be a surprise to me.

"I know I'm sorry but I didn't feel like fighting with her because I knew I would lose."

"I know it's fine I'm just a bit peeved with her."

Edward took switched took my hand with the one he was not steering with and smiled.

"Here we are. Alice made me promise I would call her before I took you in," Edward pulled out his phone.

"We're here Alice I'm bringing her in," Edward said.

He listened to something Alice said and hung up.

"She is coming to escort you in," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I do not understand her," I sighed.

Edward shrugged and got out of the car. Alice skipped out of the house smiling.

"Hey Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Uh hey Alice," I mumbled.

"What's up with her today?" Alice asked Edward.

"Nothing you are just annoying her I'm sure," Edward winked at me.

"Whatever let's go inside," she huffed.

I grinned and followed her inside. We stepped inside and I gasped. Everything was pink in the house right down to the gift bags. The decorations were tons of balloons reading, 'It's a girl!' and banners saying the same thing.

"A bit over the top huh?" Edward whispered.

I shook my head and smiled, "It's perfect!"

Everyone smiled and the party began. We played all the silly games and whatnot then ate cake. The cake was absolutely adorable! It was a pink stroller cake. After cake was presents which I was totally excited about, of course.

"OK Bella go ahead," Edward smiled, handing me a package.

"Her this stuff is for you too and I want you to open the first one," I responded.

He hesitated but took the package from me. Once it was unwrapped I saw bottles and pacifiers. I looked at the label and thanked Jessica for them.

"You next, open mine," Edward pushed the biggest present towards me.

"You didn't have to do this silly," I told Edward.

"I wanted to."

I shrugged and began unwrapping the enormous package. I felt bad about ripping it to shreds when it had been wrapped so neatly but kept tearing away anyhow. When it was fully unwrapped I looked and smiled. It was a Winnie the Pooh stroller with three seats.

"Thank you, Edward," I smiled.

"You're very welcome, love," Edward kissed me on the cheek and handed me the next gift.

I opened it up and saw a baby blanket from Angela. I thanked her and moved on continuing the same pattern. By the end I had everything I needed for the babies. Once present time was over we all hugged and said goodbye promising to see each other at school tomorrow.

"Did you like it, Bella?" Alice asked once everyone had left.

"Yeah it was great, thanks Alice," I replied.

"Good well I better get home I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded and turned to Rose.

"Thank you as well, you're the best," I smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Bella," Rose smiled back, "Well I'm going to be in my room if you need me."

"OK."

"It's getting late love, we should go to bed," Edward said.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. We climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier my internet died and I couldn't post! I was able to write but not check my e-mail or anything I'm sorry to the extreme I feel really bad! Then when it fixed fanfic was down and i couldn't log in i kept trying and there was some problem I am soooo sorry! I am realizing I pretty much always end the chapter with them going to bed I need to get more creative lol. I have just gotten home from camp, I'm going to write another chapter now!**** Thank you again for all the reviews keep 'em coming they make so oh so happy!**

**~Ariel**


	10. Five Months

**A/N: I'm actually very disappointed! I only got twelve reviews... ): OK so tell me why. Was the chapter really bad? Last time I got 33 this is so not right! I don't want to have to give you motivation to write. I don't want to be the one that says, 'Well if I don't get fifteen reviews I'm not going to post,' or whatever. I want you to review though so if I really have to then I'll start doing that. I really don't want to though so just review on your own without me practically making you! Well enough blabbing from me, here's your chapter!**

Previously:

"_It's getting late love, we should go to bed," Edward said._

_I nodded and followed him upstairs. We climbed into his bed and quickly fell asleep._

"Bella, love it's time for you to get up and ready for school," Edward called.

"No," I moaned.

Edward lifted me until I was sitting up and I gave in.

"You suck," I pouted.

"I know, now go take your shower."

"I hate you," I told him before getting up.

"Love you too," Edward grinned.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes. I hopped into the shower and did my routine before getting back out. I got dressed and inspected myself in the mirror. There was definitely no hiding I was pregnant. I was getting big, fast. Of course it's worse for me since it's triplets of course I'm going to get bigger than someone with just one baby. I was at the point where Edward's hoodies fit me almost perfectly. I sighed and put on make-up and straightened my hair before leaving the room.

"Well hello beautiful," Edward came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hey handsome," I smiled and buried my face in his chest.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag, which was immediately taken from me.

"Hey! Give it back Edward I'm not in the mood for your games," I huffed.

"Bella I'm just going to hold it for you, calm down. You don't need to lug all this stuff around, it's not good for you," Edward explained.

I rolled my eyes but gave in. I sat inside the Volvo and waited for Edward to start the car. He sat there for a minute and turned towards me.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I love you," I replied, wondering what his motives for saying that randomly were.

"Just making sure," with that he started the car and headed towards the school.

"OK...."

He intertwined our fingers and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing the engagement ring that rested on my finger. I smiled and sat back, closing my eyes. I never understood how I ever got a guy like Edward. He was the sweetest guy and I knew I didn't deserve him. We sat in a comfortable silence the whole ride. We pulled into the school parking lot next to Alice's Porsche and hopped out of the car. Edward slung his book bag over his shoulders and put mine on his arm.

"Thank you Edward," I said.

"You're very welcome," Edward smiled.

"Eddie!!" a nasally voice squealed.

"Oh great," Edward muttered.

"Eddie wait up!" the voice I knew was Lauren's continued.

"Hello Lauren," Edward said over his shoulder.

She ran and went by to his side.

"Still stuck with the pregnant slut eh?" she sighed.

Now usually that would really offend me but coming from Lauren I didn't even care, she just wanted Edward.

"No as I have told you a million times I am not stuck with her, Lauren. I want to be with her," Edward explained for the millionth time.

"Why? She's a slut," Lauren rolled her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing.

"Takes one to know one, Lauren! Back off I _hate_ you and Edward doesn't like you so give up already! You wonder why no one likes you and this is why. Just go find a new hobby besides stalking my fiancée you don't have a chance, we're getting married and having kids together for heavens sake just give up!" I yelled.

Lauren looked as if she'd been slapped and I stomped off, needing to be alone to cool off. Edward easily kept pace with me even though I was practically running.

"Bella, stop running your going to hurt yourself," Edward grabbed my arm and I halted.

"I hate her," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"I know, sweetheart. Don't cry Bella," Edward pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

Yet, it was too late. The tears started streaming down my face.

"Oh gosh, come on, Bella. Let's go sit in my car, we'll just cut first period," Edward scooped me up and headed back towards the parking lot. I buried my face in his shirt, staining it with my tears. Edward sat me in the backseat of his car before putting up his sun shade and covering the windows so we wouldn't get caught. He sat in the back and pulled me to his chest. He let me cry for a good thirty minutes before he finally spoke up.

"It's OK, love. You don't need to cry, Bella. Stress is bad for the babies, you need to calm down," Edward rubbed my back.

"No Edward, it's not OK. I'm a fat, ugly, dumb, slut," I sobbed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not any of those. You're a smart, beautiful, woman. You're not fat, you're just pregnant, it's normal."

"It's not normal for a barely eighteen year old girl to be pregnant! I don't care what you say it's not!"

"It doesn't matter if not most eighteen year old women get pregnant, Bella. You did, that's just that. I know it's hard for you with all the insensitive jerks in the world. Yet, Bella it doesn't matter what they think. I don't care that people think we're insane for planning on getting married straight out of high school. It doesn't matter that everyone thinks I'm stupid for hanging with you. You won't ever see most of these people after high school, so let them think whatever they want to think, just don't let them get to you. Hold your head high, Bells."

I realized that he was completely right. By letting Lauren get to me she got exactly wanted. She wanted me to feel bad about myself and I just let her win.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Edward," I said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, love," he replied.

I sniffed and looked up.

"I love you," I said softly.

"Me too," he smiled and ruffled my hair playfully.

"The bell for the end of first period is going to ring any minute, we should probably start making our way the class," I suggested.

Edward nodded and grabbed all our stuff before climbing out. He opened the door for me and wrapped his arm around my waste and headed toward the school.

The bell rang just as we entered the building so we began walking to class. Edward gave me my bag upon arriving at my class then waved before he headed to his own.

"Bella! Where were you this morning?" Alice questioned.

"Well... I was in Edward's car," I replied.

"Bella your not doing anything with him are you?!? You're already pregnant for heavens sake Bella I would've thought you wouldn't want to do that ever again," Alice scolded.

"Alice stop! We didn't do anything like that. I was crying and not presentable so we didn't go to first period," I explained.

"What happened? Why were you crying?"

"I let Lauren get to me. I'll explain later, class is starting

I turned my head to listen to the teacher lecture. I sat through the class and bounced up the second the bell rang.

"Bella wait up! What did Lauren say to you?" Alice questioned.

"OK, so Lauren walked came up to Edward and was flirting with him, the usual. She called me a slut so I kinda lost it ya know? I yelled at her and then I ran away and just started crying. Edward decided we would skip first and sit in the car," I explained.

"I hate Lauren. You're not a slut Bella, she is."

"I know, I just let her get to me, it was stupid. Being pregnant is really messing with my emotions."

"I'll bet."

"Well I'm gonna go to my locker, but I wanna go alone, wait for me at the doors."

I turned and headed to my locker while Alice headed for the cafeteria..

"Hey pregnant slut," I heard a voice, Lauren, say.

"What do you want Lauren?" I said without stopping.

"I just wanted to tell you Edward and I are going on a date tonight."

"Excuse me?" I stopped dead in my tracks

"You heard me."

I shook my head, tears brimming, and headed to my locker. I shoved a book in there and started in the opposite way from the cafeteria

"Bella where are you going?" I heard someone call.

I turned without thinking and saw Edward. I had totally forgotten I would run into him going this way.

"Go on to the cafeteria without me, I'm not hungry," I walked continued walking, fast.

"Bella, wait!" he called.

I began running full speed. I didn't know why I was running or why I didn't just go sit at lunch and talk to my friends. I knew Lauren was just trying to get to me and that Edward would not agree to a date with her, but heart believed it but my brain didn't.. I felt like being completely alone.

"Bella!" I heard, the voice was close behind me now.

I continued running, panting now.

"Bella I won't get tried like I know you will, I run two miles a day for track. You might as well give up, you're going to hurt yourself Bells," Edward said.

I knew I should stop, I would trip or something, being me. Plus, Edward was totally humoring me, he could easily get me if he felt he needed to. I let all out and pushed myself to run as fast as I possibly could. I ran for a bit, and took a sharp turn, fleeing into a janitor closet before he made it around the corner. I sat in there, listening to Edward calling my name over and over. I sat and cried silently, trying to remain undiscovered.

"Bella I know your around here somewhere. I will go to desperate measures," I heard Edward say.

It went silent for a second then my phone began to ring. The song told me it was Edward and I groaned, I was caught. This door was not soundproof, he definitely would be hearing it ring. I heard the click of the door opening and saw none other than Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I didn't say anything, just continued to cry.

"Bella sweetheart, talk to me," Edward said, worried.

I shook my head and put my head in my knees.

"Do you want to go sit in my car, Bella?" he asked.

I just sat there, not wanting anything to do with him.

"OK then, I'll just have to choose for you."

Edward lifted me up and began carrying me towards the car. I squirmed, wanting to be put down but Edward's grasp on me was unbreakable.

"Stop squirming, Bella," Edward said.

I stopped and he set me in his car.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yes," I replied.

"OK I'll take you home but, first tell me why you're crying."

"Lauren said you two were going out on a date," I sobbed.

"Bella," Edward said, harshly, "you are completely ludicrous, you believed her?"

"Kind of. I knew you would never do that but on the other hand... Well Lauren is so pretty, sure she's a slut but, you are a teenage boy, no matter how mature you are for your age," I explained.

"Bella, never, ever, doubt my love for you and you only. Bella as you said earlier, we are engaged, having triplets together, and will soon be living together, and you still doubt me," Edward pretty much yelled at me.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I whispered through broken sobs.

"It's OK, Bella. I'm sorry I just yelled at you, don't cry. Bella, I am so sorry, love.

"I forgive you," I whispered, still crying.

"So sorry," Edward repeated, grabbing my waist and sliding me to his chest.

He aloud me to stain his shirt with saltwater for a good hour before I finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I did not mean to get so upset with you, I love you," Edward hugged me tighter.

"I love you too," I replied.

"You ready to go home?"

"Actually we should probably catch last period. Since it's triplets and I'm so young, things are more likely to go wrong. I need to stop being absent ever unless I'm sick so if anything does happen I'll still be able to graduate, if I miss too many days I won't be able to graduate."

"We missed half the day already I bet they already counted us absent for the day, we should just go home and you can rest and we can get an early start on our weekend. OK?"

"Well OK, but next week we go all week, spring break is the week after next."

"OK I promise we'll go all next week so long as your not sick or anything."

I nodded and buckled up, not feeling like moving to the passengers seat. Edward started the car and began driving.

"Are we going to your house or mine?" I asked.

"I think we should go to mine, my parents are more likely to not mind that we skipped three periods today," he responded.

"True."

"When is your next appointment to see the doctor?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, it's tomorrow. Are you able to take me or do I need to call Alice or someone?"

"Oh really? I'm sorry I wish I could come with you but tomorrow I have mandatory track practice."

"Oh... OK, well I'll call Alice or Rose. They'll be happy I'm finally letting them come."

"Well if for some reason they can't come either I'll bet your mom or mine will be willing."

I nodded and we pulled up to the house. Edward came and opened my door for me to get out. I got out of the car and grabbed Edward's hand, taking hold of it. Edward smiled at me and we walked up to the door. Edward unlocked it and we stepped inside.

"Mom?" Edward called.

"In the kitchen!" Esme called back.

We turned and walked towards to kitchen, seeing Esme in there humming to herself while making lemonade.

"Hello kids, you're home early," Esme commented.

"We had a rough day," was Edward's reply.

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I replied, sharply.

Esme nodded and continued to hum. We left the kitchen and went upstairs. Once we were up I sat on the bed and sighed.

"Edward how much do you love me?" I asked.

"More than anything else in the world," he replied.

"Well... Do you love me enough to go get me a burger from Hardees?" I asked?

"Bella we need to do homework and the nearest Hardees is twenty miles away. I don't mean to be rude to you, we just don't have time for that, love," Edward replied, hesitantly.

"Please? I'm craving one, Edward," I begged.

"What if we just went to McDonalds?"

"I really want Hardees, Edward, pretty please?!"

"OK fine, Bella. Let's go."

"I don't want to go, can you just go get it? I'm exhausted."

"If I go without you do you promise to do some homework while I'm gone?"

"I promise, thank you Edward, I love you."

"I love you to, I'll be back in a bit."

Edward grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet. He walked out and I heard him start down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to do homework at the table.

"Hello, Bella," Esme smiled.

"Hi, Esme," I said.

"Actually I was just leaving, I'm going to see how your house is doing and help out. There is fresh lemonade in the refrigerator and cookies on the counter, if you want," Esme smiled and grabbed her keys.

"OK, thanks."

She nodded and left the house. I set my bag on the table and went to pour a glass of lemonade. I put the glass on the table and grabbed a few cookies before beginning to get all my stuff out for math homework. I sat doing it for thirty minutes before it was completed. The only other core class I had gone to was Science so pulled out the binder and began the worksheet we had been assigned. I was still working on that when Edward walked in.

"Hello, love," Edward smiled.

"Hey, Edward," I looked at the bag in his hand and my stomach turned.

"Here, I got you your burger," he set the bag on the table.

I wasn't hungry after the cookies and food did not sound appetizing.

"Well... About that... I'm not actually hungry anymore Edward. I ate a few cookies. You can have the burger, if you want," I replied.

"Bella! Why did you send me half way across town just to tell me you didn't want the food when I brought it to you?! Goodness, Bella. I am so sick of this!" He pick up the bag of food and dumped it on the floor then stepped on it, "I love you, but I am sick of this! You are emotional and your cravings I just need time out! I'm going for a drive, I will see you later!" Edward grabbed his keys and stomped out.

My jaw dropped and tears formed in my eyes.

**EPOV:**

I mumbled to myself on the way out to my car. I climbed in and quickly started the engine and pulled away. Why had Bella made me go so far from home just for me to return and her not want what she had begged me for? It ticked me off that she would do that. Yet, as soon as I had gotten a mile from my home I realized that I had just left my five month pregnant fiancée at my house, alone. I remembered when I had left that Esme was leaving too, and that my father was working late. Plus, Rose and Emmet had gone out on a date. I quickly made a U turn and sped towards home, feeling bad about yelling at Bella at all. Especially because she was so emotional these day and I had said mean things to her. I made it back to my house in record time. I cut the engine and ran inside.

I saw Bella turn towards the door when she heard it open, tears streamed freely down her face. I nearly stopped breathing when I saw her cleaning up the mess I had made throwing food on the floor. She was picking up all the fries and had the mop propped on the table.

"Bella, stop cleaning that, I got it," I said.

She shook her head and said nothing to me, just continued picking up. I walked over and set my hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Words can not say how terrible I feel for yelling at you then just storming out," I told her.

"I forgive you," she whispered, tears continuing to fall.

I sat down next to her and scooped her into my arms. She reflexively curled into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I love you," I pulled her as close as I could.

"I love you too," she choked out.

Not being able to take the tears flowing down her cheeks I stood up with her in my arms and crossed into the living room, grabbing a tissue and handing it to her. She wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy from crying.

"I've made you cry twice today, how horrible am I?" I said, mostly to myself.

"The first time wasn't really your fault, it was Laurens," she replied.

"I was still basically the cause. Now let me help you up and you go take a shower, I'll finish this up."

She just nodded and held her arm up for me to grab. I pulled her up and planted a kiss on her forehead before she went upstairs. I cleaned up the rest of the mess and headed upstairs.

"AH!" I heard a scream.

I stopped mid-step, realizing this was Bella's scream. I ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. There was no answer...

**A/N: Cliffie!! Muahaha!! I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier. School started and I have been soo busy. I thank you for your kind reviews! I'll try to not take so long since I left like this (: Please review I am disappointed about the amount of reviews for how long you had! Let's try to get over thirty for the long good chapter please!**


	11. Five Months: Late Night Drama

**A/N: I got 20 reviews. Not terrible not great I guess. I do appreciate all the reviews, though. I love you all! I'm not going to ramble anymore since I left a cliffie. Here we go! (:**

* * *

Previously:

_"AH!" I heard a scream._

_I stopped mid-step, realizing this was Bella's scream. I ran up the stairs and pounded on the door. There was no answer..._

**EPOV:**

"E-Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Bella? Open the door," I replied, banging on the door again.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?"

"There's a huge roach near the door!"

"Goodness, Bella. Step on it and flush it down the toilet," I replied, sort of mad that she had scared me so bad when it was just a measly roach.

"I can't! Edward help me."

"I can't. The door is locked."

"Get the key!"

I sighed and reached on the top of the door where the key was located. I unlocked the door and saw the 'huge' cockroach. It was actually a very small one. I rolled my eyes and stepped on it. I grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it up and threw it in the toilet, flushing it.

"Thank you!" Bella ran over and flung herself into my arms.

"You scared me half to death, Bella," I said, holding onto her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's OK, love. Now take your shower I'm going to finish picking up downstairs."

Bella nodded and waved me out.

**BPOV:**

I waved Edward out when he left I undressed and got into the shower. I showered and got out. After drying off I got dressed and went downstairs to check on Edward. He was mopping the floor while humming to himself.

"Hello, love," he smiled.

"Hey. Once your done can we watch a scary movie tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm almost done in here, you go pick one out."

"OK, would you mind making popcorn?"

"Not at all. You just grab some blanket and pillows OK?"

I nodded and went into the living room. I searched through a bunch of DVD cases until I saw Silent Hill. I picked it out and put it in the DVD player. I heard popcorn popping and went to go get pillows and blankets from the hall closet. I grabbed two fluffy pillows, a comforter, and a plain blanket and dragged them to the living room. I spread the comforter on the floor in front of the couch and propped the pillows on the couch. I put the blanket down and laid on the pillow, waiting for Edward. He walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn and lay down next to me.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied.

He smiled and pressed play on the remote. I grabbed some popcorn and popped it into my mouth. The movie began and I snuggled into Edward's side. We had gotten through about half the movie when we heard a voice.

"Hey kids," Esme said.

I screamed and turned around quickly. I took a deep breath as a I realized it was only Esme.

"You scared me half to death," I muttered.

I heard Edward chuckle and push the pause button. I slapped him on the arm for laughing at me and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh did I interrupt your movie? Sorry. Just thought I would let you know I'm home. Carlisle will be home soon, Rose is staying at Emmet's. Oh your house is coming along great! The team really busted their butts and the actual house is built. The hard part will be putting in flooring, painting, and furnishing. Do you two want to come with me to see it, and maybe Edward you can help out," Esme suggested.

"I have track practice and Bella has to go to the doctor tomorrow, maybe next weekend we could come. Oh yeah, Bella did you find someone to take you?" Edward asked.

"Oh crap. I forgot, oh well. I'm capable of taking myself," I replied.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with that, love. I'll just call the track coach and say I'm sick."

"You will do nothing of the sort, son. I'll take her then we can both go to the house together for a bit. I'll give her a little tour then we can go out to lunch and maybe to the mall," Esme said.

"OK, Mom. I get out of track at one though so can we just meet up for lunch then?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Edward. So we have a plan. What time do you need to be at the hospital, Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Eleven," I told her.

"OK then we'll have plenty of time. I'll let you two finish your movie so you don't go to bed _too _late. Goodnight," Esme smiled and left to go to her room.

Edward pressed play and pulled me to his side. We finished the movie with me only screaming a couple of times. I was proud of myself.

"Are you ready for bed?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's go," I replied.

Edward stood and extended his arm to help me stand. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up.

"I thought women said being pregnant was an amazing thing. They lie, it totally sucks. I can't even get up on my own and I'm slowly losing sight of my feet, which always hurt. Plus, people are always staring at me and talking about me, I hate it!" I ranted.

"Ignore the losers who talk about you, Bells. They just have nothing else to do with their lives. I'll bet once you feel them kick for the first time and all that you'll be more happy about it all, and I'll give you a foot massage if you want," Edward offered.

"You're so sweet, Edward. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"It's the other way around, I definitely do not deserve an angel like you."

I rolled my eyes but inside I was floating on a cloud. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. We went upstairs and laid down. I turned towards Edward and gave him what was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips but Edward licked my lips causing me to moan and open wider. I pressed myself as close to him as my swollen stomach would allow me. I heard Edward moan as well and we wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kids! You better not be doing anything you shouldn't!" Esme called through the door.

"No Mom, we're not," Edward sighed.

"Good. Now get some sleep."

Edward rolled his eyes but got up to get pajamas on anyway. He disappeared into the bathroom and I rolled around, trying to get comfortable, which was basically a lost cause. Edward walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. I got up just then and headed to the bathroom myself. After using the bathroom and washing my hands I brushed my teeth and went to get into bed. Edward was propped up on his elbow and he smiled upon seeing me. I looked down at the stomach self-consciously and instinctively folded my arms across it.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Edward said.

"Your so biased. There are tons of girls prettier who would suit you better," I replied.

"Yeah right," he rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I just had to do that at the beginning! The cliffie was kind of mean when that was all. Yet, I find it a bit funny. LOL. Well I hope you liked it. Kinda a crappy way to end but I really wanted to post a new chapter. Also, I'm having writers block a little. Oh, and if you haven't seen Silent Hill and you like kind of creepy movies I highly suggest it! It's not like terrifying for the most part but there are a couple of parts that are a bit scary. Also, I posted pictures of Jessica Mike and everyone. I didn't use the real actors from the movie because I wanted to come up with my own and I like the ones I chose better for this story. Since it's OOC Angela needed to look more like a cheerleader Jessica and Lauren needed to be sort of slutty, that kind of stuff. When you look at them tell me how you think I did. Yeah so they are on my website, go look at them! Anyway, please review!! I want thirty reviews pretty please!**


	12. Five Months: A Regular Day

**A/N: 10 reviews... wow. Is that the best you can do? Come on! I love reviews and they make me happy. Trust me, you want to make me happy, no reviews makes me not feel as motivated to write which is why the chapters take so long to come out. Maybe if you reviewed more I would want to really get writing for you! I still do, don't get me wrong and I really appreciate those who do review you rock! Anyhow here is the chapter:**

Previously:

"_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Edward said._

"_Your so biased. There are tons of girls prettier who would suit you better," I replied._

"_Yeah right," he rolled his eyes._

BPOV:

One could never actually get used to waking up with Edward's arms wrapped around you. I would go to say that it is impossible, actually. He was still sleeping, which was understandable since he didn't need to be at track practice until nine and it was five thirty. I was rarely actually able to actually sleep in. I didn't get up as I normally did, I didn't want to wake Edward, he looked so peaceful. After just staring at him for a couple minutes I felt something weird in my stomach. I jumped and Edward's eyes flew open.

"Oh!" I gasped, not exactly sure what the feeling was.

"What Bella? Are you OK?" Edward asked, frantically.

"I'm not exactly sure, I just felt something weird in my stomach."

"Do you think it was normal? Should we take you to the ER? What if something is wrong with you? OK Bella! Get clothes on, we're going," Edward jumped up, not giving me a chance to talk.

"Edward!" I yelled, trying to get him to calm down.

"What? Did it happen again? Get up we're going!"

"Calm down, goodness. I don't think we should get worried, honey. I think a baby just moved. It didn't hurt, it felt... amazing," I was positively glowing at this point, now that I realized exactly what happened.

"Really? Oh did it kick? Has this ever happened?" Edward asked, coming to sit next to me.

"No it's never happened, and no I don't think it was a kick just like a little movement."

"This is amazing! I can't wait for it to kick. Do you think I could like feel it moving now from the outside?"

"I doubt it, it wasn't anything major, when they start kicking you'll be able to feel and see it according to the books I've read. Right now they call it fluttering and I think only I can feel them."

"Oh, well uh... interesting."

"You should go back to sleep, you have to do a lot of physical movement today, don't want you getting tired to quick."

"I don't think I could go back to sleep, I'll just take a shower now."

I nodded and laid back down to see if I could sleep now, I had a long day ahead of me. I shut my eyes, listening to the water from Edward's shower to soothe me. I laid there but sleep did not come, but I wasn't exactly surprised at this little fact. After a while Edward walked out of the bathroom. I smiled at him, he was truly the hottest man in the world. His copper hair was darker and even messier than normal (if that was possible) from the water. He was in gym shorts and a plain tee, and even then he looked almost unbearably gorgeous. He plopped down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked pulling me closer to him, so now I was right against his chest.

"No I don't think I do know. How about you tell me," I suggested, turning so I was facing him.

"No, that would be no fun at all, I know. I'll show you."

With that he leaned in and kissed me lightly for a few seconds then pulled away from me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Wow you only love me that much, kind of pathetic, actually," I rolled my eyes.

"Bella," he just rolled his eyes and smiled, "However much I love you I also want you to know that I respect you. Anything more than what just happened and I may have gone crazy on you. I know you don't want to get in a position like well..." he just nodded his head towards my stomach, "Or like last night."

"Oh," I blushed, "No your right, I don't want to go there again at least until we are married. Thank you so much for respecting me, it's one of the reasons I love you so much," I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest.

"Your very welcome, Bella."

I felt him stroking my hair and I smiled, I was content.

"Well we should get up and I'll show you how much I love you by cooking breakfast," I pulled myself up and left towards the kitchen without wasting time waiting for him.

I got pots and pans out and began working on a good breakfast. I started out by making the simple eggs, bacon, and sausage. When those were almost done I started working on a fruit salad and pancakes. As soon as breakfast was complete I went upstairs and found Edward fast asleep. I smiled and went over to the bed and gently shook him. His eyes peeled open in response and he smiled.

"Hello, love. I'm sorry I fell asleep, I guess I was tired," he sat up.

"It's fine, Edward. I made breakfast," I hoisted myself up and waited for him.

I jumped when I felt another flutter, I would need to get used to it. Al during breakfast I had felt the little movements, it had me awestruck. I wondered which baby was moving or if they all were.

"Did something frighten you, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just the babies moving again," I smiled.

"I really can't wait until I can feel them kicking."

"Me either, but I'm content with the little movements for now. "

"I'm glad your happy. Now how about you get downstairs and I'll wake up my parents."

I nodded and went downstairs to eat. I decided while making my plate that pancakes with ketchup on them sounded pretty good. I made put the pancakes on my plate and smothered ketchup on them instead of syrup. I was just sitting down as Edward, Esme, and Carlisle came in. Edward looked at my plate strangely.

"Bella... Is that _ketchup_ on your _pancakes_?" Edward asked.

"Why yes it is, doesn't that sound good?" I asked.

"No, actually. Bella that is disgusting."

"Don't knock it until you try it mister."

To prove my point I cut off a piece and popped it into my mouth, it tasted as wonderful as it had sounded. Edward and his dad looked at me like I was crazy but Esme just smiled.

"That reminds me of when I was pregnant with Edward and I put ranch on literally everything. I think I even had chocolate ice cream with ranch a couple times," Esme said.

"Oh chocolate ice cream with ketchup sounds so good! After we go look at the house and all that jazz can we go get some, Esme?" I practically begged like a child wanting to open just one present on Christmas Eve.

"Sure Bella, after lunch we can stop at the store. Edward dear, it's already seven thirty you better eat fast so you can be early," Esme smiled at her son.

"Mom, it's only seven thirty, I don't need to leave here for another hour," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Edward, dear don't roll your eyes. That's a bad habit. If you do that all the time then your kids will learn to do the same thing. Kids learn from mimicking and they will mimic about everything you do. You don't want your kids to roll their eyes at you do you?" Esme scolded.

"No I suppose not, Mom. I'm sorry."

At that particular moment I burst into tears.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward came to my side immediately.

"I'm going to be a terrible mother!" I cried.

"Oh, Bella what makes you think that? You'll be an amazing mom."

"No I won't! Don't lie to me! We're so young! I have so many bad habits, our kids are going to copy me and turn out horrible because of me."

"Bella, you don't have any bad habits besides maybe rolling your eyes, but we all occasionally do that. We'll just have to watch ourselves around them, but they'll be wonderful kids, love."

"No. If they copy me then they will blush and chew they're lip. They'll stomp they're feet when they're mad and cry at the littlest things. I want more than that for them. I want them to be happy and have good mannerisms."

"Love, the blushing is cute, I hope they do get that from you. Chewing your lip is nothing to be worried about, it's no big deal. As I said we'll just have to watch how we behave around them and they'll never learn to stomp they're feet when they're upset. And just because you cry doesn't mean anything bad, your sensitive and that's OK. Plus, it's not like you always cry randomly your just emotional right now. Now do you see, Bella? You'll be a wonderful mother, and these kids are going to love you unconditionally and irrevocably."

As much as he was making me feel a bit better the tears continued to flow free anyhow.

"Thank you, Edward," I blubbered.

He didn't say anything just enveloped me into a hug and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your going to be just fine, love," Edward consoled me.

After a couple of minutes the sobbing stopped and I let go of my death hold on Edward.

"Are you OK, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for losing it just then," I wiped my eyes and continued to eat my pancakes.

"Your fine, Bella. Just try not to stress that much, It's not good for the babies."

I nodded and looked over at Edward, he offered a smiled and I returned it. We all ate our breakfast and all but me stood up.

"Thank you for breakfast, Bella," Esme smiled.

"Your welcome," I returned the smile and got up.

The guys also thanked me and I begun doing dishes.

"Bella, why don't you go get ready for the appointment. You cooked, you shouldn't have to clean up too. We'll leave at ten OK? Edward it's eight fifteen, you'd better get yourself together to leave," Esme ordered.

Edward nodded and took hold of my hand and helped me up. I sighed, tomorrow I would be six months and I was getting big, fast. With three kids I could only expect to get bigger than someone pregnant with just one kid. I was quickly losing sight of my feet, I could only see the nails on my toes when I just looked down. Soon I would need help tying my shoes and all that good stuff. Also, now I was just barely able to get up and sit on my own. I would soon need help doing that kind of stuff too. I would guess that I was the size of a woman with just one kid that was seven or eight months. I would be like a hippo by the ninth month if my stomach kept growing at the rate it was. I sighed thinking about all this and grabbed the rail on the stairs and began slowly making my way up the stairs. I was also to the point where I would not move as easily. I was so close to my walking being more like waddling. Emmett and Jasper held a bet on when I would begin to waddle. Jasper guessed on my six month mark while Emmet said six and a half months. It looked as if Emmett would be winning this bet.

"Bella do you need help?" Edward asked.

"No, I can get up the stairs on my own, thank you," I continued to step on the fifth step out of about fifteen, Edward was already at the top.

"Well be careful."

"I am, why else would I be moving quite this slow?"

"I don't know but by the time you get up here it will be time for me to leave," he joked.

"I hate you."

Edward chuckled and waited for me to make my way up. When I got up there I smiled triumphantly at him and he grinned.

"It's going to take you an hour to get up and down these things in a month or so," Edward said.

"Shut up mister, I'm carrying _your_ kids meaning this is party your fault," I rolled my eyes.

"Watch the eye rolling missy," he teased.

I rolled my eyes again then grinned. Edward grabbed my hand and we went into his room. The clock said eight twenty three.

"I should probably be going early so my mom doesn't have a panic attack about me being late," Edward said.

I pouted but let go of his hand. He grabbed his keys and wallet before coming over and kissing me lightly.

"Goodbye, Bella, see you around one. I love you," he grabbed my hand for a second and squeezed it then gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, have fun," I smiled.

He smiled and walked out. A second after the door shut it opened right back up.

"One more thing I forgot to tell you. Be careful, Bella I won't be there to catch you if you trip," he winked and shut the door again and I heard him going down the stairs.

I wanted to chase after and slap him on the arm but by the time I got would down the stairs he'd be long gone. Therefore I gave up on that desire fast and went into the bathroom to shower. After showering I dried off and decided to actually care what I looked like today. I put on a pink maternity dress and some matching pink flats. I straightened my hair and put on make-up. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Besides looking very pregnant I looked more like my old self. I saw that the clock said ten o'clock so I grabbed my purse began my journey downstairs. I got there after a while and Esme was waiting with keys in her hands.

"Ready Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded and we went out to her car. I got in and buckled up. Esme did the same and then started the car. We drove in a comfortable silence to the hospital and when we walked in we sat in the waiting room.

"Are you excited yet, Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm getting more excited especially now that the babies are moving," I smiled.

"Oh they are? When did that happen?" Esme asked.

"I felt the first movement this morning actually."

"That's lovely. I remember when I first felt the baby move I told Carlisle I felt something and he freaked out. I don't know how many times I had to yell his name for him to calm down and stop insisting we needed to go to the hospital," Esme laughed.

"Like father like son. Edward freaked out too."

"I'm not surprised Edward freaks out about everything when it comes to your health or safety."

"Isabella Swan?" a nurse called.

I grabbed the arm rests to hoist myself up and then walked over to the nurse. Esme followed behind me and smiled.

"Hello Isabella, today's procedure is going to be very simple, we are just going to do an ultrasound to make sure the babies are developing normal," the nurse smiled.

I nodded in response.

"So where's you boyfriend today Bella? I am surprised that he's not here," the nurse asked, politely.

I laughed, "Edward had mandatory track practice today, but this is his mother, Esme," I introduced.

"Oh, OK hello Esme."

"Hello," Esme smiled.

"OK we're going right in here," the nurse entered the room and held the door open.

Esme and I both walked through the door and I laid on the table. Esme came and sat in the chair next to me.

***

Esme and I walked out of the room happy, the babies were developing normal, they did warn me that I was more likely to go into early labor but I wasn't worrying about it yet.

"Are you ready to go see your house, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Definitely!" I responded.

"OK well the workers are there now, painting. Yet, there are nails and things on the floor, so please watch your step when we get there, the last thing we need is for you to fall," Esme warned.

"Thanks for the warning, falling definitely sounds like something I'd do."

Esme smiled and nodded while getting into the car. I followed the suite and got in, buckling my seatbelt. Esme drove and we pulled up to a construction site, it was my house. The house was huge and

it was white with a sort of marble effect. There was a brick driveway and there was chimney, meaning we had a fireplace.

"Esme it's... beautiful, absolutely breathtaking," I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, dear. They should have the living room painted by now, do you wanna go in now?" Esme asked.

"No, actually I changed my mind, I want the first time I see it to be with Edward," I replied.

"I respect that, we can come back tomorrow," Esme offered.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Well where do you want to go to lunch? We'll be a bit early but we can go ahead and head out."

"Mexican sounds good."

"Taco bell?"

I nodded and Esme started the car back up. I saw that it was twelve forty so Edward wouldn't be out of practice but I sent a text to him, telling him where we were going. Esme drove and in fifteen minutes we were at the taco bell, we sat in the car, waiting for Edward to arrive. He sent a text back to me at one ten saying he was almost here.

"Edward will be here soon," I told Esme.

Esme nodded and smiled. Edward arrived a bit later and pulled next to us. I got out of the car and smiled.

"Edward!" I ran to him, throwing my arms around him.

"Well hello," Edward laughed, hugging me.

I smiled and let go, grabbing his hand and heading inside the restaurant. I ordered and paid and then waited for Esme and Edward.

"I would've paid for you, Bella," Esme said.

"You pay for enough things for me," I told Esme.

Esme shrugged and found us a table. We ate and then Esme got into the car to go help with the house.

"Do you two want to come check it out tomorrow?" Esme asked.

"I would love that!" I smiled.

Esme nodded and drove off, I got into the Volvo with Edward.

"Didn't you go see the house today?" Edward asked.

"I saw the exterior. I didn't want to go inside without you," I smiled.

"You could've, I wouldn't have minded."

"I know I could've, I just didn't want to," I shrugged.

Edward smile at me and took my hand, driving us back to his house.

**A/N: Eh I need to work on my endings but I thought this was a nice chapter, kind of a filler type thing, though. Anyhow, the outfit Bella wore is on my website. Also I posted a whole bunch of baby stuff on there that I envisioned them having; Clothes, pacifiers, bibs, blankets, that stuff it's all on my website, along with a picture of the outside of the house. I'm going to try to do something new in order to get more reviews. Ask me any question Twilight related, such as my opinion on things ANY question. It's OK if it's not Twilight related, just don't ask me anything really personal, or I won't answer it. I'll answer a couple of your questions in the next author's note and if I don't answer your question on here I'll message the answer to you since I'll probably pick only 3-5 questions in the author's note. Anyhow, ask me things in your review along with telling me what you thought! I want 20 reviews, which I know is possible! Another thing is I'm going to make an effort to reply to all of your reviews I think I've got the time to do that and I've been wanting to. OK thanks for those of you who actually read this, it's a lot of talking sorry the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Hit the green button, I know you want to!**


	13. Six Months: A Problem

**A/N: OK I got seventeen reviews, not to shabby. No one took me up on the ability to ask me questions in the reviews, guess that was a bad idea. I have stayed to my word and replied to everyone who reviewed, though. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, this chapter's for you!**

_Previously:_

_Esme nodded and drove off, I got into the Volvo with Edward._

_ "Didn't you go see the house today?" Edward asked._

_ "I saw the exterior. I didn't want to go inside without you," I smiled._

_ "You could've, I wouldn't have minded."_

_ "I know I could've, I just didn't want to," I shrugged._

_Edward smiled at me and took my hand, driving us back to his house._

I was woken up by a baby giving a kick, I gasped. I'd been feeling a lot of moving around but this was the first real kick.. I look at the clock to see it was six am, I knew Edward would want to know that the baby kicked but I wasn't sure if it would be smart to wake him. After a few minutes of deliberation and another kick I shook Edward awake.

"Edward wake up! It's important," I said, shaking him.

Edward rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"What Bella?" he asked.

"I felt two kicks Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I was starting to get worried. Most babies kick around five months and you're six. This is good news," Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and put his hand where I had felt the kicks, waiting for another one. After a couple seconds one of the babies gave another kick and Edward jumped, surprised, yet his face radiated happiness.

"That's amazing," Edward marveled.

"It is," I agreed, smiling.

"Can you believe that we created three lives? It's just astonishing to me that inside of you is three tiny human lives."

"It's kind of scary if you think about it. Like, there are three lives that completely depend on me right now. I'm terrified that I'll mess something up and something bad will happen to the babies as a result."

"I don't think you need to worry. You've done pretty much everything the doctors have suggested to you, I don't think you could do any better at taking care of them."

"I just sometimes wonder if I should be doing more."

"You're fine, they're fine, don't worry yourself."

I just nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Are you OK, love?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sad," I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't even know. Stupid hormones," I muttered.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"What in the world, Bella? Why are you crying?" Edward asked with an astonished tone.

I just shrugged, burying my face in his shirt. Edward rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head. After a but the tears stopped and I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you alright now?"Edward asked.

"Yeah sorry that was pointless, there was no reason for that. Hey Edward, I think something is going on," I sighed.

"What do you mean, Bella?"

All of a sudden there was pain, awful mind boggling pain.

"Ow Edward ow!" I shouted, sobbing.

"Bella! What's hurting you? What's going on?" Edward asked, frantically.

"Oh my goodness, help me! Make it go away, Edward, please!"

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I went out of town for Christmas and so I couldn't write. Though, I am still on break but I go back Wednesday. Also, sorry for the cliffie ha ha, I will say that Bella is not going to have the babies right now. Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I'll feel inclined to hurry my booty up so you'll know what's going on (; Also sorry for the chapter being super short I just wanted to stop it there, for suspense :D. I will start writing the next chapter now, though. I've written the last chapter, it is completely done so that's good news. I've started the second to last chapter up and so that's good. Though I'm not sure what to do now, any idea's of things I could write? Put them in you're reviews! I would like to beat seventeen so eighteen is my goal, though more than that is alright with me, of course.**


	14. Six Months: Safe?

**A/N: Twenty-one reviews, that made me really happy though, I really would like if the review count would go up. I do reply to EVERY review I receive, I feel it's the least I can do. Tons of people have my under favorite author, favorite story, author alert, and story alert if all of you would just send in a review that would be AMAZING! It could just be one word and I would appreciate it as much as the longer ones, though of course I do LOVE long reviews that I can send nice detailed replies to! Anyhow thanks for your reviews everyone here is the chapter:**

Previously:

"_Ow Edward ow!" I shouted, sobbing._

"_Bella! What's hurting you? What's going on?" Edward asked, frantically._

"_Oh my goodness, help me! Make it go away, Edward, please!"_

* * *

"Love, you have to help me understand what's going on," Edward pleaded.

"It's gone," I replied, panting.

"What was it, Bella?"

"I don't know, it hurt though."

"OK we're going to the hospital."

I would've objected but I wanted to make sure my babies were OK so I just nodded.

"Let's go," Edward said, taking my hand and grabbing his keys.

I followed him out the door and got into his car.

"Are you OK now?" Edward asked.

"Yeah the pain is gone but I feel weird," I replied.

Edward pulled off the driveway and drove way faster than the limit and we made it to the hospital in ten minutes, then pain came back strong as we pulled in.

"Edward!" I shrieked.

"What Bella?" Edward asked, parking.

"It hurts, Edward," I sobbed.

"What is hurting you Bella?"

"My stomach."

"Oh goodness..." Edward got out of the car and opened my door, helping me out.

"Edward. Ow."

"I'm so sorry love, come on let's go now."

I walked as fast as I could into the doors and Edward sat me down right as the pain faded. I heard Edward talking to the lady at the front desk. She took out a pager and Edward came back over.

"You OK, love? She is paging a doctor to see us right away," Edward said.

"I'm OK now the pain faded but I think it will come back, it hurts so bad," I replied, closing my eyes.

"Bella, stay awake a doctor will be here within moments from now," Edward told me.

"Alright I'm awake," I yawned.

"Isabella Swan," a doctor called.

I stood up with Edward help and went over to the doctor.

"Hello, Isabella and...?" the doctor trailed off, looking at Edward.

"Edward. Edward Cullen," Edward replied.

"Oh! Doctor Cullen's son," the doctor said, nodding.

Edward just nodded, supporting most of my weight as we walked.

"OK, well I'm Dr. Abrams. Now, what is the problem here, I only got that I needed to come quick and Isabella's name," Dr. Abrams said.

"We don't know, about fifteen minutes ago she just started screaming in pain, it faded and she seemed about normal. Then, about five or so minutes ago she was in pain again," Edward explained.

"Alright Isabella, how far along are you?" Dr. Abrams asked.

"First off please do call me Bella. Then to answer your question I am six months," I replied.

"Alright, Bella," Dr. Abrams replied, looking through some papers, "I see you're pregnant with triplets, you know pre-term labor is common with multiples, that could be what's wrong here. We'll just check if you're dilated over three centimeters if you are then we'll give you some ritodrine, which is a medicine that will hopefully stop the labor and keep the babies where they should be until the nine month mark."

"Alright," I replied, shaking a bit.

I changed into a hospital gown and laid on the table while the doctor checked my progress.

"Just as I thought, you're three centimeters. We're going to just have you take some pills that should stop the labor," Dr. Abrams explained.

I nodded and reached my arm out, trying to find Edward's hand. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. The doctor gave me the pills and a glass of water which I took.

"There's nothing else I can do, we'll just have to wait for now. We'll just keep you overnight to ensure that everything goes smoothly but I think you and your babies will be fine," Dr. Abrams smiled.

"Alright thank you," I replied.

"We'll send your normal doctor in for an ultrasound and some more information."

I nodded and Dr. Abrams left.

"Edward I'm so scared," I said, holding back tears.

"It'll be OK, love. The medicine will keep the babies where they need to be, everything will work out," Edward soothed.

"How do you know?" I asked, sobbing.

"I have faith."

Dr. Reynolds walked in at that moment, "Hello, Edward and Bella."

"Hello Dr. Reynolds," Edward replied, smoothing my hair.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Dr. Reynolds asked me.

"You tell me," I asked.

"Well let's just do a quick ultrasound, you know the drill."

I nodded and pulled the gown up, revealing my stomach. Dr. Reynolds put on the gel and waved the wand out, pointing out a couple things.

"They're not moving down anymore, looks pretty good," Dr. Reynolds smiled.

"So they're not coming out now, right?" I asked.

"It doesn't appear so. Though, we'll keep you here for another hour just to be sure that everything is alright. When you do leave I want you on complete bed rest. The only time you should get out of bed is when you use the bathroom or need to shower. I would like if your meals were brought to you and you should even eat in bed," Dr. Reynolds replied.

"Are you serious? I'll go crazy."

"I know it'll be hard but bed rest is necessary."

"Bella, we'll do as the doctor says, it'll be OK," Edward said.

I just sighed and nodded, feeling defeated.

"Thank you, I'll be back in an hour," Dr. Reynolds walked out.

***

"Alright, Bella. Everything seems to be alright, you may leave, just remember, bed rest, I'm serious," Dr. Reynolds said.

"Alright," I sighed.

"OK then you're free to go, if anything weird happens or you think you're going into labor again then come straight here."

I just nodded as Edward helped me into a wheelchair that had been rented to me. He thanked the doctor and walked out, rolling me to the car.

**A/N: Well this story is almost over. The next chapter is the last! After a year I'm finally done. I have the next chapter written already, completely ready to be posted. I want twenty reviews and I'll post the final chapter. We'll have a very dramatic fluffy chapter and we'll meet the triplets at last. Review soon! I'm going to get started on the first chapter of the sequel now. Plus I'm going to be posting a completely new story soon! I almost am done with the third chapter of my new story and once I finish the fifth I'll post it, that way I'll be a bit ahead, so when be looking for that story it'll be called, Love at First Sight?**


	15. Seven Months: Triplets Arrive

**A/N: OMg best review count for one chapter happened! I'm so ecstatic! I got 31 reviews for this chapter. Now since this is the ending I'll put up some stats cause I'm super pleased. All together This story had 20,670 hits, 176 story alerts, 238 reviews, and 188 people put it on their favorites. Yay! Then 26 people have put me on their favorite authors list, and 17 have put me on author alert, not too shabby! Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me! Now here is the final chapter:**

**June 22, 2010**

"Edward! Exactly two months, until the due date I'm so excited, I'm thirty weeks at last!" I exclaimed.

"I know, love. It's exciting, I can't wait to see them," Edward smiled brightly.

"Me either," I sighed, wincing at a particularly hard kick.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just a kick," I said, folding my hands over my stomach.

Edward smiled, pushing my shirt up a bit and putting his hand on my mountainous stomach. I felt another hard kick, jumping.

"Whoa, that was a hard one, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it hurts a bit, but I'll live," I shrugged.

Edward nodded and began a belly message, rubbing away the sore spots from all the kicking.

"You know it's totally unfair, most people just have one baby and that baby will fall asleep and the mother will get a break you know? That rarely ever happens for me, one of them is always awake," I complained.

"I know, love. It'll be OK though, you're almost done just two more months," Edward encouraged.

"I guess, and being on bed rest stinks too, I wanna get up and walk."

"I know, Bells, but the doctor wants you on complete bed rest it's not likely we'll make it to nine months and he wants to keep the babies inside you as long as he can."

"I know, but I've been on bed rest for a month, I'm getting restless."

"I'm sorry love, it'll be OK," Edward smiled.

I just sighed and shut my eyes, trying to relax a bit but the building pressure in my stomach was hurting. I tensed up, it felt like when I had gone into premature labor. I wiped the thought from my mind, though. I was hoping we could make it to nine months, for the babies sake. If they came out now they would be pretty tiny.

"Love, are you alright? You look really tense," Edward observed.

"Edward, I think it's time," I admitted.

"Crap," Edward muttered, jumping and and running around the room grabbing the bag we had packed for when this happened.

He threw clothes on the bed for me to put on and ran into our closet, bringing socks and shoes out.

"OK, love let's get you ready to go," Edward said.

Edward helped me change into a t-shirt and sweat pants then quickly got himself dressed. He put my shoes onto me and then slipped into shoes himself.

"Ready to go now?" Edward asked.

"I have no choice but to be," I replied, feeling another contraction.

"Let's go."

Edward helped me out of bed and put his arm around me, grabbing the bag and keys. We hopped into the car and got buckled in.

"Edward it hurts s-so much!" I sobbed.

"I know love, I'm so sorry," Edward said, speeding toward the hospital.

I took deep breaths, gripping Edward's arm. He looked pained as he pushed the car faster toward the hospital, which mercifully, wasn't very far from the house. When we arrived Edward lifted me and the bags and ran inside the emergency room doors.

"Some help me, my fiancée is in labor" Edward shouted.

Some nurses immediately got me into a wheel chair and ran into a room and I was switched onto a bed.

"Can you page Dr. Reynolds please? He's been with us since the beginning," Edward said.

A nurse nodded and went out of the room. Other nurses put an IV and hooked me onto a machine. I took deep breaths, tears running down my cheeks.

"Dr. Reynolds is coming to check you right now," a nurse reported.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Edward, help me," I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Are you OK?" Edward asked.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, the contraction was over. Dr. Reynolds walked in just then, smiling.

"How are you doing Bella?" he asked.

"I'm OK I guess, it hurts," I said.

We answered a few questions and Dr. Reynolds reported I was four centimeters.

"It could still be a while, I'll come and check again in a bit," at that Dr. Reynolds walked out.

**(ten hours later)**

"It's time, you are now ten centimeters," Dr. Reynolds said.

"Finally," I sighed, feeling a particularly bad contraction.

"You're at the end, love, just a bit longer," Edward smiled.

At that I was rolled off to the delivery room at last. Everything was set up quickly, I squeezed Edward's hand until it was as white a a sheet.

"OK Bella, push down for about ten seconds," Dr. Reynold's instructed.

I nodded and squeezed Edward's hand even tighter, beginning to push.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. OK Bella let it go and breathe, you're doing wonderfully," Dr Reynold's smiled.

I took deep breaths, trying not to scream. I looked towards Edward, who smiled at me.

"You're doing great Bella, I'm very proud of you," Edward said, stroking my hair.

"OK, Bella. Whenever you're ready to push go ahead," Dr. Reynold's said.

I nodded and took one more big breath and started the process over.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, now let it go," Dr. Reynold's instructed.

I quickly exhaled, tears streaming down my face.

"You're doing good Bella, one more push and we should be able to see you're first baby's head," Dr. Reynold's said.

I nodded and pushed again, until the count of ten and then let it go.

"We can see the head, Bella," Edward said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Kinda busy here," I panted.

Edward grinned and gave my hand a squeeze.

"OK one more push and we'll have this baby, start now, Bella," Dr. Reynolds said.

I groaned and began the process once more. I felt the baby slipping out and the doctor held the screaming little girl up. Then, the world seemed to stop spinning and she was all I saw, I was a mother.

I smiled, tears streaming down my face. I looked at Edward who was beaming at his daughter. He looked toward me kissing my forehead.

"Can that one be Savannah?" I asked, staring at the baby girl.

"Of course, love," Edward smiled.

"Thanks, you choose which name the next baby will have."

Edward nodded, smiling.

"OK Bella, whenever you feel like pushing the next baby is ready," Dr. Reynolds said.

I nodded, cautiously. After seeing Savannah I doubted I could love any child more than her. I was worried that I wouldn't love Serena or Sydney as much as I loved Savannah, she was so beautiful. I felt the urge to push and followed it. Four pushes later Dr. Reynolds announced that the baby would come after just one more. I pushed one last time and I heard more cries.

"Sydney," Edward announced, smiling.

I smiled and realized my worries about not being able to love Sydney and Serena enough were silly. Seeing Sydney made me realize I could love them all equal.

"Just one more, Bella. You're almost done," Dr. Reynolds said.

"I don't think I can," I admitted, feeling dead tired.

"Bella you've done great, we just need you to have one more baby, then you can rest."

"Can I please rest first?" I begged.

The doctor looked toward Edward, pleadingly.

"Bella just one more time, a couple more minutes and you'll be done. I'm so proud of you, love. Please just do it one more time," Edward said.

"I can't Edward, I'm so sleepy. Please do it for me," I sobbed.

"The stress isn't good for Serena, love. Please just do it one more time, for Serena."

I bit my lip and groaned in defeat. I took a breath and began pushing once more. After ten seconds I stopped and took deep breaths.

"Serena is lucky I love her already," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled and smoothed my sweaty, knotted hair. After a couple more pushes I was tired out, Serena obviously did not want to come out.

"Make it stop," I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella just a couple more, she's coming, just slowly," Dr. Reynolds said.

"Edward?" I pleaded.

"I wish I could help you, Bella. I would do anything to be able to do something for you right now," Edward said, frowning.

"Bella we need for you to push again, you're almost done, don't quit on Serena now," the doctor said.

I sighed and pushed again.

"OK Bella we see her head, just two more pushes max, start now," the doctor said.

I went through two more pushes and that was it, Serena was out. The doctor held her up, she was gorgeous. I looked at Edward, tears still falling. Edward smiled widely at me.

"You did wonderful Bella, very good job," the doctor smiled and went over to where they were cleaning Serena up.

A nurse handed Savannah to me and Sydney to Edward.

"Congratulations, they are both two pounds five ounces, and so is Serena, they're just dressing her. Now right now they are breathing heavily but they seem to be alright. Usually babies born this premature have more problems than this, you're lucky. Everything is developed enough to where they won't need to be put in an incubator," the nurse smiled, going back over to where Serena was being wrapped up.

"They look just the same. How will I ever tell the difference?" I sobbed.

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure there are small differences physically and I'll guess that they're personalities are different," Edward said.

A nurse set a pillow thing on my lap and set Serena in it.

"Edward... Would you mind setting Sydney in here as well? I would like to be with all three of them and see them side by side," I requested.

"Of course, love, how about I go get our family and friends to see us?" Edward suggested, setting Sydney down beside Savannah on my lap.

"Yes, go get them," I agreed.

Edward kissed mine and each baby's forehead then left. I looked at each child, smiling. They had put each of them in little sleepers, Savannah was in a pink polka dotted one, Serena was in a pink, yellow, blue, and purple striped one, and Sydney was in a pink, yellow, and purple striped one. They also had put a tag around their wrists saying their name. They all had a lot of hair already, it was the same exact color brown as my own. Yet, they didn't have blue eyes like a lot of newborns do. They're eyes were vibrant green, just like their fathers. They're ears and face shape was like mine yet, their eye shape, noses, and mouths were shaped just like Edward's. I would go to say they were the prettiest babies in the world.

"Bella!" my mother cried, running to the bed.

"Hi mommy," I smiled, tearing my eyes from my children to my mother.

"Oh honey, they're beautiful. I can't believe my baby has three babies of her own," my mom sobbed.

I just smiled, watching everyone else enter the room. Alice and Jasper came in with a bunch of pink balloons. Rose and Emmett had a bunch of gift bags and Esme and Carlisle were just wearing smiles. Edward came immediately to my side and took my hand.

"Oh Bella they're so cute!" Alice smiled.

"Thank you," I wasn't sure why but tears came streaming down my face.

"Are you OK, love?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm just so happy," I sobbed.

"Bella can I hold one?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure, Alice, take Savannah," I smiled, motioning to Savannah, who was in the middle.

"Yay!" Alice smiled, taking Savannah.

"Oh I wanna hold one too Bella, please?" Rose asked.

"Of course Rose, take Serena," I smiled, pointing to the Serena, who was on the right.

Edward took Sydney and I yawned, looking around at my friends and smiled. I saw Serena and Sydney being passed around, but Alice refused to let anyone else touch Savannah. I giggled and saw my father cooing to Serena, a huge smile on his face. I knew that no babies in the world would be more loved than these three.

"Oh Edward, Bella. I just thought I'd tell you that you're house is officially done, we finished yesterday," Esme smiled, just passing Sydney to Carlisle.

"That's wonderful I'm so glad that we get to go to a real home when we leave here, I can't wait to see it," I smiled.

"Thanks so much, mom," Edward said.

I yawned again, feeling completely worn out.

"Hey can you all come back tomorrow or something? Bella is so tired," Edward said.

"You and Bella will both be tired all the time for a couple years. Though yes you're right, Bella needs to sleep. We'll try to come back tomorrow," Esme smiled and kissed me on the cheek before heading toward the door.

"Goodbye kids, we love you," Carlisle gave Sydney back to Edward and walked out after Esme.

Alice kissed Savannah on the cheek and set her on the pillow thing.

"They really are precious. Goodbye Bella," Alice smiled and walked out the door, Jasper trailing behind her.

Rose and Emmett left with a wave which just left my parents.

"OK Charlie, give Serena back and let's go so Bella can rest," my mother said.

Charlie nodded and handed me Serena and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know I'm supposed to threaten you at the wedding and I promise I will then as well but, I will say if you hurt my baby girl or any of my granddaughters I will hunt you down and kill you," Charlie said to Edward.

"Oh come on, Charlie leave them be," my mother laughed.

"I'll take care of them sir, I promise," Edward said, holding Sydney closer.

Charlie and my mother walked out of the room just leaving Edward, the triplets, and myself.

"Edward I'm so tired," I yawned yet again, my eyes closing.

"Sleep, Bella. I'll put the babies in the little bassinets," Edward said, putting Sydney in one and then taking Serena and Savannah and putting them in as well.

I peeled my eyes open for a second and looked toward Edward.

"I love you," I said, letting my eyes close again.

"I love you too, Bella. Now go to sleep," Edward kissed me lightly and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Then I fell asleep, thinking about how this was just the beginning of my life. How everything would change but I knew it was going to be a good change. I had lovely dreams about my new family and my new home, a new life made perfect by three new lives.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Yet, don't get to excited I have started the first chapter to the sequel and will be posting it soon. It will start off with them leaving the hospital and we will see our favorite triplets grow up through the stories. I think I'll do about three more stories so this will be a saga I guess ha ha like Twilight. The next story will be like the baby life, from leaving the hospital up to their like probably third grade. Yet, it will mainly be the younger years like two and three. Then I'll do like fast forward at the end to them being four then their first day of school. I'll go through like maybe two chapters for first, second, and third grade, three chapters tops. Then I'll skip to them being teenagers (Like juniors in high school) and like the beginning chapters be like flashbacks to fourth-tenth grade, probably just like one long chapter four each of those grades then I'll dig into them being teenagers. That's the plan right now it could change later on but I doubt it. Also sorry for not really going into like her labor progression as I'm fourteen and really don't know about that stuff besides what I've seen on like TLC's A Baby Story, lol. I know labors can last like twenty-four hours but as you can tell I put that hers was ten hours long so that's that haha. I love you all and thanks for all the support and reviews! Leave me a review of what you thought of the story! **


End file.
